Blood Begets Sin
by lazyisabella
Summary: Modern AU. When Sebastian Michealis, an extremely well-trained FBI agent, meets Ciel Phantomhive, he develops a nearly unhealthy fixation with the teen. Things only escalate when Ciel applies to be Sebastian's assistant, an agenda of his own on mind. {Note: This is rated somewhere between T and M.}
1. Preface

Sebastian's original goal hadn't been to stalk the boy.

He'd been hired to dig up some basic information on the kid, get an address, business number, and a few other tidbits about him.

That had been all fine and dandy up until Sebastian had actually seen what the boy looked like.

He was pale with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot younger than 16 and Sebastian obsessed over why that was for a really long time without meaning to. He wasn't sure if it was the boy's large eyes that made him seem so young or the shape of his face. He couldn't decide and almost consulted a coworker on it until he realized that he was fixating.

Sebastian finished his brief report on the boy and turned it in. He had to travel to China for two weeks and while he was there he was effectively able to push the kid out of his mind. However, once he was back home in Los Angeles the boy cropped up in his mind again.

At first, Sebastian simply looked up information on the 16 year old and took notes on the thin boy. He tried to keep away from the child but it was hard when he knew his address, knew that he could drive by his house on the way home and maybe catch a glimpse of him. Eventually Sebastian broke and drove by the boy's house slowly, once or twice, looking for a sign of him.

It was an enormous mansion, wrought iron gates out front and a cobblestone driveway. It looked old-fashioned and magnificent, like a house in some movie. It was a far cry from the busy city Sebastian lived in and it was odd to be looking up at the building and know that _he_ was in there.

Sebastian didn't start stalking him until they accidentally bumped into each other on Sunset Boulevard.

It was a literal accident, the kid paying way too much attention to his phone and Sebastian doing the same. They'd walked into each other, Sebastian's coffee spilling down the front of his shirt in an extremely cliché manner.

The boy had apologized profusely and held out napkins to Sebastian but he'd barely been able to talk. Sebastian remembers being surprised at how small the boy was, so shirt and thin, like some porcelain doll. Fragile and beautiful.

There was an anxious feeling in his chest the entire time the boy stood in front of him. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't sexual, that it was just idle curiosity, but he had to put his hands in his pockets because he could _feel_ them sliding along the boy's smooth skin even though it was all in his head.

He looked even more beautiful in person, more aloof than Sebastian could've imagined. The child leaves Sebastian with a final farewell but Sebastian can't stand for that. He takes to following the boy when he goes anywhere outside of the house.

Sebastian still does his work, wouldn't ever dream of slacking, but he also dedicates nearly all of his free time to following his fixation.

He keeps telling himself that it's not a big deal, that he just has to let this run out of his system, it's summer and he's just restless, but that was before the boy entered his office.

His name means 'from Heaven' and he certainly looks heavenly as he enters Sebastian's office, sunlight shining on his dark hair and making it look a greyish color.

"Sebastian Michaelis?" The boy questions, his fingers resting on the dark wood of Sebastian's office door. He's leaning against the doorframe in an almost arrogant pose.

"Yes?" Sebastian questions. It's hard to keep his voice level.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive." The boy says, entering the office and closing the door behind him. It makes an oddly final sound as it closes behind Ciel's slender frame but Sebastian doesn't notice.

He doesn't hear the sound of the nail slamming into his coffin, sealing his fate.

* * *

Note: This is just the preface or whatever you want to call it; the actual chapters will be of a more decent length. This is a modern AU of Kuroshitsuji where both Sebastian and Ciel are human, although Sebastian is definitely as close to a devil as a human can get. Ciel is 16 and Sebastian is somewhere in his twenties, you can chose the age difference, so if that isn't your cup of tea you might not want to read this story. It's going to be rated somewhere between T and M, for some graphic scenes later on. I won't give warnings at the beginning of chapters because I like for what's in the chapter to be a surprise, so tread carefully. You won't have to worry about any graphic scenes though until later on in the story.

Also, reviews are extremely helpful. (:


	2. Chapter 1: Enticing Timbres

Ciel Phantomhive wasn't an idiot.

He knew from moment one that Sebastian was following him.

The man was very careful in stalking Ciel but he allowed himself to look for too long, to linger just a little too much and Ciel noticed.

Ciel had assumed that Sebastian was one of _them_, but when he'd looked the older man up he'd been surprised to find that Sebastian was working for the FBI. He's currently the youngest member of the task force in the area, only being in his early twenties or so.

He has no criminal record at all, which is odd in itself. He's fluent in French and Arabic and graduated college at the age of 16. He was homeschooled until the age of 13, something very similar to Ciel's own life.

As far as Ciel can tell, Sebastian wasn't sent by anyone to follow him... he's doing it on his own volition, something that could be even more dangerous to deal with.

Of course Ciel's well aware of the fact that the FBI has been running periodic checks on him ever since his parents' deaths but they've never hired anyone to follow him around. Ciel knows that this is for no one else's gain except for Sebastian himself.

Ciel doesn't lose sleep over it but instead thinks of possible avenues he could take and how he can use this to his advantage.

He purposefully bumps into the man near Sunset Boulevard, pretending to be absorbed in his phone. Sebastian seems to believe that it was an accident but he also can't manage to say much, appearing shocked for far too long. Ciel notices the way the man's eyes catch on his skin and hair but he doesn't say anything as he dabs at the man's shirt in an attempt to get the coffee off.

Ciel doesn't learn much from that particular experiment except for the fact that Sebastian has some odd fixation with him.

Ciel just can't decide whether it's a sexual fixation or not.

He's noticed the idiot driving by his house, following him nearly every time he leaves the mansion, but he isn't positive as to the reasoning. He can't understand what Sebastian's possibly gaining from following him.

Ciel had received a call from his most trusted informant, telling him that he'd found out some more info for Ciel on his parents' murders but that he'd need access to a database larger than a police database... something along the lines of the FBI.

After that, Ciel knew exactly what he could use Sebastian for.

He doesn't feel nervous as he enters the man's office building or while he rides the elevator up to the correct floor. He'd taken the liberty of looking up the exact location of Sebastian's office so he could go there directly without asking a receptionist or secretary for help but he's stopped by one anyway. She questions what a little boy like him is doing in an office like this.

"I'm here to see Mr. Michealis." Ciel replies coldly. He doesn't take fondly being compared to a child, even though he does look younger than 16, his actual age.

"About what?" The receptionist questions. She's far too nosy for her own good.

"That's classified. Now, if you'll excuse me." Ciel murmurs, moving around her and continuing around a corner. The wood in this hallway is darker and it seems fitting that Sebastian's office is at the end of the hallway.

Ciel enters the office without knocking, deciding that if he catches Sebastian doing something he shouldn't be it would be all the better for him.

"Sebastian Michealis?" Ciel questions, his hands still on the dark wood of the door. The sunlight's in his face and makes it hard for him to see clearly.

"Yes?" The man responds.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel responds, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Once he's out of the sunlight he can see Sebastian sitting behind his desk.

It's definitely the man that's been following him, that long pretty face easily recognizable by this point.

"Ah, yes. _Ciel_." Sebastian murmurs, putting an unnecessary emphasis on Ciel's name. "You're here for... "

"A potential job." Ciel replies. He moves over to Sebastian's desk and sits down in the chair in front of it.

"I wasn't aware we were hiring." Sebastian replies. His eyes seem restless.

"You aren't." Ciel replies. He doesn't elaborate and he knows that he doesn't really need to. This is just a pretense. Of course Sebastian is going to hire him; it will give him the opportunity to be close to Ciel, to get to _watch_ Ciel.

"Well, then." Sebastian murmurs. He doesn't question why the boy would be attempting to get a job when they aren't hiring for fear of making him leave.

"Here's my contract. If you sign it, I'll work directly under you. You won't get in trouble for hiring me; if you're questioned about it just tell them my name and that should resolve everything." Ciel murmurs. Sebastian barely looks at the contract, simply flipping through it like Ciel had hoped he would.

"What job title were you looking for?' Sebastian questions. His voice is clipped, like he's trying to keep it even.

"Personal assistant, whatever you want to call it. However, I believe you should read the sixth page of my contract." Ciel says. Sebastian flips to the aforementioned page and then reads it, his eyes scanning across the page.

"It says that you're official title will be personal assistant however you're only here to have complete access to the FBI database." Sebastian recites.

And then, "How do you expect me to allow this? I can't possibly let you work here under false pretenses just to have access to the database. Why do you need it anyway?"

Ciel tilts his head towards Sebastian in an inviting way before responding.

"I'm conducting an investigation of my own. If you won't allow it, that's fine. There are other places I can go." Ciel says. Sebastian looks down at the contract again, as if debating.

"If I sign this... who will know about it besides the two of us?" Sebastian questions. Ciel represses a smile because it's obvious he's won.

"No one. It'll be our secret." Ciel murmurs. Sebastian's eyes flicker out to the ceiling-to-floor window, as if it's easier to stare into the sun rather than look at Ciel.

"The only way this is going to work is if you actually come in and work as my personal assistant." Sebastian says.

"That's fine. It's stated on the seventh page of my contract." Ciel replies. Sebastian turns his attention back to teenager and Ciel smiles at him.

"And you're only allowed to access the database with my assistance." Sebastian says. Ciel nods his assent.

"Where do I sign?" Sebastian questions. Ciel stands up and decides to throw the idiot a bone, seeing as how he's about to sign his life over to Ciel and doesn't even realize it.

Ciel walks around the desk and stands behind Sebastian's chair. He notices the way the man straightens but decides to ignore it as he leans against Sebastian slightly.

"Right there." Ciel says, pointing towards a line at the bottom of the last page of his contract. Sebastian looks at him out of the corner of his eye but quickly reaches for a pen when Ciel turns his head to meet his gaze.

It's amusing to see the man get so worked up around Ciel. Ciel hasn't had this much power over someone in a long time and once Sebastian signs the paper he'll _belong_ to Ciel.

Sebastian signs the paper and Ciel's surprised that an FBI agent would sign papers that easily.

_Maybe that's what temptation does to people,_ Ciel muses to himself. Sebastian places the pen down on the desk and Ciel picks the contract up.

"So, I assume I'll be starting work tomorrow?" Ciel questions, tilting his head towards Sebastian.

"If you wish." Sebastian says. He's trying to play indifferent but Ciel notices the way his eyebrows raise slightly before he smiles. It's a universal tell of attraction.

_If only he'd read the thirteenth page,_ Ciel thinks.


	3. Chapter 2: Feral Gazes

Ciel shows up for work the next morning, dressed in a gray business suit similar to Sebastian's.

Sebastian wants to slide that jacket off of his slender shoulders and then undo the buttons on his dress shirt, pressing kisses against his pale skin.

Instead he types away at his laptop and pretends that the boy doesn't affect him.

"So I'm assuming that I'll get access after hours?" Ciel questions, sitting down in one of the leather arm chairs facing Sebastian's desk.

"Naturally. I can't let you get on while other people are here." Sebastian replies.

"Hm. I guess not. So, what's my first task?" Ciel questions. He doesn't sound very eager but Sebastian doesn't blame him. _His_ first job was an internship at the same age as Ciel and he hadn't been very excited either.

"You can just go get us some coffee or something. There's a Starbucks right across the street from here." Sebastian informs Ciel.

"Alright. Give me some money." Ciel says, rising from the chair. He holds out a pale hand for some money and Sebastian hands him the money quickly. He watches Ciel until he's out the door and moving down the hall.

Ciel re-enters the office a few minutes later only to find Sebastian deep in discussion. He makes a move, as if to leave, but Sebastian waves him in.

"It's fine. Landers, this is my personal assistant: Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel, this is Mr. Landers, the head of our branch." Sebastian murmurs. Ciel smiles politely but doesn't offer a hand to shake, instead passes Sebastian his cup of coffee and sits down in the leather chair.

"Well, you'll have to fill out a form if that's what you really want to do but as long as his parents are willing I don't see anything wrong with it. It'll be an easy enough job. You'll be at the school for a week, tops. All you have to do is gather basic info and then pass it on to Faustus." Landers says to Sebastian, practically ignoring Ciel's existence.

"Alright, that's fine. I'll fill out the proper paperwork." Sebastian replies. He turns back to his laptop, an obvious dismissal, and Landers exits the room.

"What was that about?" Ciel questions once the man's left the office.

"I'm required to go undercover in a school San Diego. Landers was explaining to me that you could most certainly accompany me as long as I filled out the proper paperwork." Sebastian murmurs.

"What do you mean? Why would I go undercover with you?" Ciel demands.

"You're definitely younger than me and you'll be able to integrate far better than I will. I'll be subbing for a teacher and you can be a new transfer student. It fits nicely and Landers already approved it." Sebastian replies. Ciel huffs in annoyance.

"That doesn't sound very proper. Why would the FBI allow a sixteen year old to go undercover for them?" Ciel demands.

"You seem to forget that your father worked with us quite often. Because of that you're trusted... to an extent." Sebastian says. He glances at Ciel over the rim of his coffee cup. His eyes are cat-like and exotic, rapacious in a way that makes Ciel feel apprehensive.

"You can't just expect me to go stay in San Diego with you. That's a two hour drive if the traffic's good." Ciel grumbles. "And just because my dad helped you doesn't mean I want to."

"I believe that it states in your contract that to obtain access to the FBI's information you have to actually work for me." Sebastian replies. Ciel sighs but doesn't bring up the contract again. He doesn't want Sebastian to know just yet about the secrets the contract holds.

"Don't you have a partner or someone who would normally go with you?" Ciel demands.

"Yes, under normal circumstances I would. Unfortunately, my partner was fired last month for... unsavory relations with a coworker. No one has been reassigned to be my partner." Sebastian confesses.

Ciel wonders if Sebastian's coworker had been having unsavory relations with _him_ but he doesn't voice his thought.

"Fine. And there's no need to call any parents. My guardian is currently in the hospital and he wouldn't mind if I go regardless." Ciel mutters.

He isn't lying; Tanaka had had to go to the hospital for a routine check up only for them to find a heart murmur that seemed suspicious. He was staying in the hospital for more invasive testing. If he knew that Ciel was going on a week long trip to San Diego with the man that had been stalking him he might care but Ciel wasn't about to mention that.

"Are you certain? This form requires their signatures." Sebastian says. He pauses his typing and allows himself to glance over at Ciel for a moment.

"Yes, I'm certain. I'll just forge Tanaka's signature." Ciel mutters.

He's not pleased at all about spending so much time with Sebastian alone but he reminds himself that as long as the contract is in place Sebastian can't do anything to him. Even if Sebastian were to attempt something, it would only end badly for him.

"My, talking about forgery to a member of the FBI? That's rather risky." Sebastian says amusedly. He resumes his typing but it seems like he's just trying to distract himself.

"As long as the contract is in place, you can't turn me in for any crime that I commit." Ciel replies.

He doesn't want Sebastian to know the entirety of the contract yet but he should know at least that much.

"I don't remember reading that." Sebastian says, pausing his typing. He leans around his computer to look at Ciel, who's innocently drinking his coffee.

"I'm not talking about major crimes... just little things like that. Besides, don't you want me to go to San Diego with you?" Ciel questions, looking at Sebastian.

He can't allow Sebastian to start wondering what exactly was in the contract just yet.

"You're right, I suppose. Here: fill the form out." Sebastian says. Ciel takes the paper from Sebastian and makes sure their fingers brush so the moron will think about that rather than the contract. Ciel had taken the original contract back and he had multiple copies of it at his apartment but he still didn't want Sebastian even wondering about it.

"Alright, here." Ciel says, passing the form back to Sebastian after he's filled it out.

"Very good. I'll release you for the rest of the day so you can go out and buy the things you'll need for this trip. It's a private academy so you'll need khakis, a black dress shirt and two ties, one red and one blue. Black dress shoes will be fine." Sebastian says.

He tries to keep his eyes concentrated on the computer screen in front of him but he can't help but turn his attention to Ciel when the boy stands up and moves towards him.

"When am I going to get to conduct research?" Ciel demands. "The only reason I'm working here is so I can look up-"

"Calm down. We'll be in San Diego for a week. I have the access codes to the database and we can access that from my laptop, which I'll be taking with me on the trip." Sebastian murmurs.

The tone of his voice is meant to be soothing and though it does sound calming, the look in his eyes reminds Ciel of a predator.

"Fine. Do I have the rest of the day off to buy everything for the trip?" Ciel questions haughtily.

"Yes, we're leaving tomorrow. Be here by six in the morning; I want to get there as early as possible." Sebastian says.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Ciel calls in a forced casual way.

He moves out of the room and Sebastian watches him walk out of the room and close the door.

Ciel feels those eyes on him the entire time he crosses the small room and they leave an uneasy feeling in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 3: Stained Glass Eyes

Ciel arrives at Sebastian's office building at six in the morning, as Sebastian had instructed, suitcase in tow.

He'd visited Tanaka in the hospital last night, explaining to him that he'd be in San Diego for a week at the most.

"Are you going with Sebastian Michealis?" Tanaka has asked, his voice quiet in the hospital room.

Ciel glances at Sebastian now, taking in the man's long frame leaning against the company-issued black SUV.

His long hair is behind one ear on one side, the other half of his hair hanging down beside his face as he stares at his phone. He doesn't seem to radiate an insatiable hunger when he's like this, unguarded.

"Well, I'm here at this ungodly hour." Ciel says, rolling his suitcase up beside Sebastian.

"Not a morning person?" Sebastian guesses, grabbing Ciel's luggage and placing it in the back seat.

"Definitely not." Ciel replies, climbing up into the passenger seat. He's not fond of cars this large because they always seem to reinstate his shortness.

"We'll stop to get coffee once we're near Mission Viejo... if you want." Sebastian murmurs. Ciel ponders over why that sounds so suggestive.

"Sure." Ciel replies. He already feels slightly on edge but he tells himself to relax his limbs and be sure to give away no signs of discomfort. He isn't sure if Sebastian knows how to read body language but he could probably tell if Ciel was nervous or not.

Ciel crosses his legs and checks the weather for San Diego on his phone, noticing the way Sebastian watches his legs move.

"What's our objective again?" Ciel questions, locking his phone and turning to look at Sebastian.

"There have been six deaths in the past two months of questionable nature in Halstrom Academy, a nonsectarian private school. We're going in for one week to gather basic information on the teachers and students." Sebastian replies. The sunlight's bright and it shines against his dark hair and pale skin, highlighting the contrast.

"Wouldn't we need to spend more time there to gather good information? And wouldn't we do better if we integrated into this town by moving in and getting to know _everyone_, not just the people at the school?" Ciel questions archly. Sebastian glances over at Ciel and smiles, offering him a pair of sunglasses. Ciel takes the sunglasses and puts them on.

"We're just gathering information and passing it on to two San Diego agents. They would do it themselves but they're currently working on a case that will close at the end of our week spent in San Diego. We're focusing on students and teachers due to the fact that the evidence points to someone in the school." Sebastian responds.

"What do you mean?" Ciel questions, turning his head towards Sebastian. Everything's sepia-tinted now thanks to the sunglasses Sebastian gave him but the sunlight is a little less harsh.

"You can review the evidence once we get to the hotel." Sebastian responds. Ciel forces himself to remain in a lounging position so Sebastian won't know how apprehensive that makes him feel.

He had figured that he and Sebastian would be staying in an apartment or something and the idea of a hotel room seems more threatening to him. Even though there are still people in a hotel building, they might not help Ciel if Sebastian tried anything.

_Relax, as long as the contract is in place he can't do anything._

"And I'll get access to the database, correct?" Ciel questions.

"Of course. As long as you tell me what you're using it for." Sebastian responds. He doesn't look over at Ciel but Ciel watches him with an aggravated expression, his mouth pinched.

"Fine. I know you were informed of my father's involvement with the FBI. I don't know if you were informed of my parents' murders. They remain unsolved to this day and I am currently investigating them." Ciel says.

"Wouldn't it be easier to leave that in the hands of the law?" Sebastian asks. He merges onto a major interstate, near Long Beach, and Ciel's pleased that they're at least making decent time.

"Not when the law hasn't uncovered anything throughout the course of six years. I began investigating their murders at the age of 12 when it became obvious that the FBI was utterly useless." Ciel grumbles.

Sebastian looks over at Ciel's sour expression and Ciel meets his gaze from behind the sunglasses. Sebastian's eyes look red in this light, like stained glass in the church Ciel had went to as a little boy, and Ciel wonders if that's his actual eye color.

"It's extremely interesting that you complain about the authorities to a current member of the FBI whilst attempting to gain access to the information that the FBI possesses." Sebastian murmurs. He turns his head away first but only because he has to drive.

"It's not like you're going to turn me in for putting down the FBI. It's not even an actual crime; freedom of speech and all. Besides, what I'm looking for might not even be in the database." Ciel sighs.

"And if it isn't will you be quitting your job?" Sebastian asks. He almost manages to pull off indifference but Ciel notices the slant of his mouth.

"I'm undecided. The position could be useful to me in the future." Ciel murmurs. Sebastian doesn't mention anything else about it and the rest of the ride to Mission Viejo is silent.

"Do you still want coffee?" Sebastian questions, idling in front of a red light near the exit for Mission Viejo.

"Yes. And a doughnut or something with sugar." Ciel says, sitting up straighter at the thought.

"Are you trying to live up to the stereotype of a police officer only drinking coffee and eating doughnuts?" Sebastian questions, pulling off the exit ramp.

"Hardly." Ciel replies. He's out of the car immediately after Sebastian parks at a small gas station and he strolls inside the building ahead of the older man.

It's a small little convenience store, few items of actual value in the building, but it has coffee and doughnuts and that's all Ciel cares about.

"I'll pay." Sebastian murmurs once Ciel's poured himself a cup of coffee. Ciel watches Sebastian as he gets himself a cup of coffee.

An old lady ambles over to the coffee machine and Ciel has to move closer to Sebastian to get out of her way. Unfortunately, in his haste to give the elderly woman space he nearly falls on Sebastian.

Sebastian barely saves his coffee from spilling and manages to catch Ciel with one arm.

This is Sebastian's first time making physical contact with Ciel and Ciel doesn't like that, doesn't like that he's finally breached that first contact issue. He'll be more likely to touch Ciel again, even in purely professional ways, and that makes Ciel feel cornered.

"Sorry." Ciel huffs, pushing away from Sebastian. It's so obvious that he's not sorry that Sebastian laughs, exposing his white teeth.

Sebastian feels shaky, like that was some huge private moment that should've happened behind closed doors.

In reality, there wasn't that much contact and absolutely zero skin-to-skin contact. Sebastian had merely had one arm wrapped around Ciel to stop him from falling and he'd barely felt the warmth of Ciel's body through his dress shirt. However, it was enough for Sebastian's heart to jolt painfully.

He watches Ciel out of the corner of his eye as he pays for their coffee and Ciel's doughnut.

The boy's obviously agitated and displeased, his mouth a thin little line. Sebastian tries not to think about kissing that mouth.

Ciel eats his doughnut quickly and it's apparent that he likes chocolate, judging by the way he licks the chocolate icing off his fingers once he's finished eating the doughnut.

Sebastian has to keep his eyes on the road after that for fear of wrecking the car.

Ciel wonders why Sebastian's knuckles look so rigid on the steering wheel but then as he takes a drink of his coffee he realizes how... salacious that could've appeared to Sebastian.

He curses himself internally for unintentionally throwing Sebastian a bone; it's something he absolutely can't do if he wishes for Sebastian to remain under his control.

He can't go around doing anything that Sebastian might find appealing in the slightest. Perhaps he should find out what it was exactly Sebastian liked...

He makes a mental note to do some snooping of his own on Sebastian's laptop once he gets the chance.

Ciel needs all of Sebastian's secrets, his kinks, his _everything_ laid out before him if he wants to win this game and remain victor.


	5. Chapter 4: Out-of-Sync Pleasures

They arrive at the Hyatt Regency Inn around nine in the morning.

"Are we going to the school today?" Ciel questions, tossing his bag in the armchair.

"No. Classes would've started an hour ago. We'll go to the school to turn in the proper paperwork but we won't officially start investigating until tomorrow." Sebastian replies.

Ciel nods and collapses on one of the beds, grabbing the remote off the nightstand and turning on the television.

His little tie lays against his chest carelessly, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed and Sebastian drinks in the scene with a heavy gaze.  
Sebastian's surprised that Ciel doesn't feel the weight of his stare, doesn't turn to meet his eyes. The boy remains oblivious, flipping through the channels absentmindedly.

His skin is fair, this fact only highlighted by the sunlight touching his skin from a window with open curtains. Sebastian moves to close them, deciding that it's asking too much of him.

He can look at the boy and starve right next to him but he won't be able to endure if this is how the boy looks the entire week, like some kind of devilish temptation, mock-innocent and deliciously analytical.

Sebastian isn't used to going hungry and it's hard to simply allow his desire to burn his veins.

"So, who falsified the documents?" Ciel asks turning his head to the side to look at Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian responds. He isn't even sure what Ciel's asking, too focused on the way his hair falls against the white comforter.

"Who falsified the documents claiming that you have the credentials to be a substitute teacher?" Ciel reiterates.

"One of the people who assists in undercover work. I believe it was Mey-Rin although I'm not sure." Sebastian replies.

"Mey-Rin?" Ciel questions, rolling fully over onto his side and sitting up.

"She's one of the few girls working in our branch. She works over in Linguistics and does most of our traveling." Sebastian murmurs. He's not thinking of the idiot woman in linguistics nor is he thinking about who does most of their traveling.

He's thinking of Ciel's pale skin and how it would undoubtedly be smooth under his hands; Sebastian wonders if Ciel's skin would be as silky as his voice.

"Hm. Well, when are we going to the school? Now or later?" Ciel questions. He can tell that the atmosphere of the hotel room is affecting Sebastian, the isolated feel of the room and the fact that they're truly alone.

Ciel can feel Sebastian's eyes on him, can practically see the dark thoughts behind his insidious demeanor.

"Which would you prefer?" Sebastian replies. He finally turns away from Ciel and moves over to his own suitcase, pulling out a manila folder and opening it.

"Let's get it over with." Ciel replies. Sebastian nods and pulls out a few papers, holding them out to Ciel.

Ciel rises off the bed and takes the papers from Sebastian.

They're forms for him to turn in at the school, papers verifying his transfer. Ciel carries the papers with him and Sebastian follows him out of the hotel room, closing the door behind him.

The drive to the school is relatively short and Ciel puts the sunglasses back on again to block his eyes from the bright sunlight. Sebastian can tell that the boy doesn't enjoy the sun too often.

_No, his skin's far too fair for that..._

They park in the visitor parking lot and walk into the building. All of the students are in class for the moment so they don't have to deal with any questions until they enter the office.

Sebastian speaks for the both of them, explaining that Ciel was transferring to the school and that Sebastian was interested in subbing for Mr. Waller, one of the teachers that had been murdered. The cover story is that Sebastian is Ciel's guardian.

The secretary approves their papers with a stamp but she does take Sebastian into the back office to discuss a few things Ciel isn't allowed to hear, much to his annoyance.

Ciel sits in the small office, playing a game on his phone until Sebastian walks out. He's smiling, like some paragon of refinery, and Ciel's annoyed at how pretty he looks.

_His face is far too feminine,_ Ciel thinks crossly as he throws a wave to the secretary.

"You seem like you're in a bad mood." Sebastian says, glancing over at Ciel. He's shoving the sunglasses on again now that they're exiting the school and Ciel glares at Sebastian from behind the lenses.

"I guess I am. This isn't exactly my cup of tea." Ciel grumbles.

Sebastian doesn't respond, instead opening the door for Ciel like some kind of gentleman. Ciel climbs in the passenger seat and Sebastian closes the door behind him. He then gets in the car and starts the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and scaring a flock of birds into flight.

"Do you prefer to deal with things through a computer? I've heard you're quite the hacker." Sebastian murmurs.

"Yes, things are far simpler that way." Ciel replies, ignoring Sebastian's half-compliment.

"You do seem too... " Sebastian can't seem to decide what adjective would best describe Ciel so he just goes on, "to deal with people."

Ciel doesn't respond, just watches out the window as the buildings pass by.

When they arrive back at the hotel, Sebastian says he's going to shower and once he gets out they can get on the database.

Ciel nods and then tosses his jacket on his bed. He then takes off his tie and Sebastian pauses in the doorway for a moment to watch Ciel's nimble fingers unknot his tie.

"Go shower." Ciel orders when he notices Sebastian watching him. Sebastian leaves the room and goes into the bathroom, causing Ciel to visibly relax.

Sebastian's fixation is becoming more and more evident and Ciel feels like it's going to come to a height before the week's over if he's not careful.

Ciel turns the TV on to the news channel and then moves over to Sebastian's suitcase, pulling out his laptop.

He turns it on and pauses for a moment before entering Sebastian's password: Paws. It was the name of the idiot's first kitten, something Ciel knew from his extensive hacking abilities.

He doesn't know how long the man will be in the shower but he's not going to waste any time.

He goes through all of Sebastian's folders, beginning with his pictures. Sebastian has pictures from his work-related trips neatly organized in folders.  
He has one folder labeled 'cute cat pictures' and Ciel thinks he's found what he's looking for but is surprised to find the folder full of actual pictures of cats.

The last folder he checks is more along the lines of what he's looking for but it makes him feel sick nonetheless.

The folder is full of pictures of Ciel, so many different pictures from various places. None of them were taken by Sebastian but some of them were obviously taken without Ciel's permission. There's a picture of Ciel when he first came back from the hospital, a white gown swallowing up his little frame. Pictures of Ciel spanning from the age of 10 to now and that worries Ciel.

He'd been hoping that Sebastian's obsession was something that would fade away once Ciel got past a certain age, once he grew a little taller, stopped looking so feminine, but if Sebastian's fixation spanned years like this...

Ciel closes that folder and moves on to another. Ciel would like to delete the folder full of pictures of himself but he doesn't want Sebastian to know he was looking through his laptop.

He checks all of Sebastian's documents and finds one document with countless URLs listed. When he pastes them into the search bar they take him to various porn websites.

It doesn't surprise him, all men are interested in porn of some kind, but the nature of the videos is what surprises Ciel.

They're all BDSM in the extreme, the videos depicting people bleeding, gagged, tied up, among various other unsafe things. It's obvious that the people aren't enjoying it and that it isn't safe BDSM sex.

Hell, it probably isn't even consensual.

Ciel closes the tab before he gets sick and makes sure everything's back to how it was before he closes the laptop. Ciel feels fairly nauseous as he puts Sebastian's laptop back in his suitcase.

He swallows a few times before he decides that he needs to get a drink of some kind unless he wants to throw up. He hastily scrawls a note for Sebastian on the notepad and exits the room, moving down to the front desk.

He asks the attendant for a cup of ice and gets water from the fountain once the heavyset girl gives the cup to him. Ciel leans against a wall and drinks the water greedily, trying to force the images of the videos out of his mind.

All he can see are the girls crying out and the boys' hazy, drug-induced expressions. It makes his skin crawl and makes him remember his own tortured past.

_Sebastian would've enjoyed that night, would've enjoyed your screams._

The thought seems to help him clear his head, help him realize that he's gained some information on Sebastian and any information on Sebastian will benefit Ciel.

He now knows how Sebastian wants him: bound and struggling, fighting him until the end. He wants Ciel to be weak and desperate to get away, writhing underneath Sebastian's larger form.

Ciel resolves to make sure that Sebastian _never_ gets what he wants, never sees his deepest desires played out.


	6. Chapter 5: Unsanctioned Fetishes

Sebastian wakes up in the morning to the sound of the shower starting.

He can't help but think of Ciel's small little body, all sharp angles and undefined muscles, water running down his smooth skin.

Ciel's so thin, almost ridiculously so, and Sebastian wonders what the comparison would be between Ciel and himself. Would his arm be twice the width of Ciel's arm, or even more?

Sebastian orders room service for the both of them, just so he has something to do other than think of Ciel. He orders an omelet for himself and chocolate chip pancakes for Ciel, remembering the teen's fondness of chocolate.

Ciel exits the bathroom in part of his school uniform, wearing everything except the blazer.

"There's chocolate chip pancakes for you." Sebastian says to Ciel. The boy seems more relaxed today. Sebastian had noticed how tense Ciel had been last night although he doesn't know the cause of it.

"Thanks." Ciel responds. He sits on his bed and eats his pancakes, flipping through various news channels.

They leave for Halstrom Academy at 7:10 just to be sure they'll arrive at 8:00.

"Why does this school require uniforms with a blazer in _California_?" Ciel grumbles. He's obviously hot and he turns up the AC to remain cool.

The blazer is maroon and although Sebastian agrees that blazers are a bit much in California, he enjoys the change of color against Ciel's skin. The maroon contrasts nicely against Ciel's white dress shirt and black tie.

Sebastian could tie Ciel's thin wrists together with a tie like that. He wouldn't even need the tie, he could probably hold Ciel's wrists together with one of his hands.

"Yes, it does seem rather excessive." Sebastian finally responds, turning into the school parking lot.

"Am I going to the office to get a school schedule?" Ciel questions as they walk into the school. Students are milling around now and Ciel feels eyes on him and Sebastian, people watching them walk by.

"No, I have your schedule here. You have me just before lunch and then again after lunch." Sebastian explains, handing Ciel his schedule.

"You're teaching block English? Do you even have lessons planned?" Ciel demands. The idea of Sebastian teaching seems ridiculous.

"Yes, I do. Do you want me to show you were your classes are?" Sebastian questions. He's leaning down close to Ciel but Ciel doesn't feel frightened anymore.

In his discovery of Sebastian's more sadistic natures, he'd forgotten about one key thing that protected him from Sebastian: the contract. As long as it was in place, Sebastian couldn't lay a hand on him without forfeiting his life.

The best part was, Sebastian didn't even know it yet.

"No, just tell me which floor they're on and I'll find them myself." Ciel replies. Sebastian explains to him where each of his classes are.

There's eight classes a day, each of which are forty minutes. Ciel spends the fifteen minutes before his first class memorizing the location of the classrooms. Sebastian spends his time preparing his classroom. When the first bell rings, Ciel glances at his schedule and enters the Biology classroom.

It's a room set up with lab tables and Ciel walks up to the teacher's desk immediately, questioning where to sit.

"Uh, you're the new kid right? Mr. Michealis' kid?" The teacher questions. He's middle-aged and his name tag says Mr. Bishop.

"Yes." Ciel replies. He doesn't like being referred to as Sebastian's child but there's no help for it. Their cover story is that Sebastian is Ciel's guardian, so he has to stick to it.

"Okay, you can sit in the back row next to Elizabeth." Mr. Bishop says. Ciel nods his thanks and walks to the back of the classroom.

There's a blonde girl sitting there, presumably Elizabeth. Ciel's about to introduce himself when the girl beats him to it.

"So you're our new student huh? I heard we were getting a new student and I'm so glad we did. My name's Lizzy, what's yours?" The girl questions, her voice high-pitched.

"Ciel." Ciel replies. He and Sebastian both hadn't felt the need for aliases.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Your dad's Mr. Michealis, right?" Lizzy questions, leaning in close to Ciel.

"How'd you hear about that?" Ciel questions. He needs to know how information gets through the school.

"The secretary's daughter was talking about it yesterday. Her name's Jessica Duveaux; don't even bother with her." Lizzy says. Ciel's about to ask her what she means when the bell rings and Mr. Bishop decides to start teaching the class.

The rest of Ciel's morning classes pass by without incident, no one else talking to him besides Lizzy. He doesn't have anymore classes with her, thankfully, although she could probably provide some good information.

Ciel's fourth period is the first half of the block class he has with Sebastian. Sebastian's lesson plan turns out to be having each student write a paragraph about themselves and then read it aloud to the class. It's obviously not going to reveal any concrete information on anyone but at least it gives Ciel and Sebastian a general feel for the class.

Ciel eats lunch in Sebastian's classroom, forcing the man to write him a note.

"We can't do this everyday." Sebastian warns, locking the door as Ciel sits down at one of the desks. "People will become suspicious and other students will want to eat in here as well."

"Why would people be suspicious? You're my dad." Ciel says. Sebastian's mouth twitches with what Ciel suspects is amusement.

"True." Sebastian responds.

"Now, tell me: did you meet any of the teachers yet?" Ciel questions.

"Yes, I met a few. Mrs. Atwell, Mr. Johnson, and Mrs. Terotta." Sebastian replies.

"What were they like?" Ciel asks. He isn't interested in the case much but he does want to keep Sebastian focused on the case, not on other more unsavory things.

"The two female teachers were rather annoying and simply seemed to hang around because they suspected I was single. Mr. Johnson was welcoming, almost overbearingly so." Sebastian replies.

"Alright, fine. How much information do we have to gather exactly?" Ciel asks.

"There's no set amount. We're merely supposed to inform Faustus of all the suspicious persons we notice." Sebastian replies. He hands Ciel a dessert that he must've brought with him from home. It's very artfully prepared and Ciel wonders if Sebastian made it himself.

"Who's Faustus?" Ciel questions around a mouthful of Sebastian's cake. He ends up getting a little bit of the whipped cream on the corner of his mouth and Sebastian wants to lick it off Ciel's lips.

"Claude Faustus. He works in the San Diego branch. The only reason we were sent down here in his place is because he was investigating a wanted fugitive that was suspected to have fled to London. We'll be turning our information in to him." Sebastian says. He sounds bitter and Ciel wonders if there's a kind of rivalry between him and Claude Faustus.

The idea seems entertaining.

"Hm. I've never heard of him." Ciel replies.

"It's probably best that way." Sebastian responds.

The bells rings for fifth period and Ciel leaves the room to toss the remains of his lunch in the trash.

Ciel finishes the course of his day rather impatiently, wanting to get on the FBI database. Now that the reminder of the contract is in place, he doesn't feel as weary of Sebastian. He'll still be on guard but Ciel understands that he's in charge, not Sebastian.

The drive back to the hotel seems long and Ciel removes his blazer and tie in the SUV, finding them far too restricting. Sebastian watches Ciel remove his blazer and tie, enjoying the way the black silk of the tie slides out of Ciel's pale hands.

That silk tie would fit nicely around the boy's pale neck. Sebastian wouldn't kill him, definitely not, merely toy with his breathing a bit. Although he does have asthma... hm, that would make things slightly more complicated. Ciel wouldn't be able to endure for nearly as long as Sebastian would like him to. Perhaps he should just tie him up after all, bind him to one of those beds in the hotel room and-

Sebastian takes a deep breath.

"Are you interested in accessing the database today?" Sebastian questions. Ciel's odd tenseness from last night seems to be replaced by his usual indifference.

"Yes, I am." Ciel replies. He sounds very much like a little prince, proud and almost haughty.

It's amusing that the boy can look so haughty, so regal, when he'd suffered a fate far worse than others.

He'd lost his parents and immediately after had been kidnapped, barely escaping with his life. Sebastian remembers reading the reports in the newspaper about a missing child, remembers reading Ciel's name. There wasn't a picture though; Sebastian knows that if there was a picture, he would've... met Ciel far sooner.

Ciel leads the way back into the hotel and Sebastian follows.

The reports had said that there was evidence that Ciel had been abused in various ways, obviously physically and mentally but also sexually.

Sebastian hates this detail the most of all.

He feels like no one should lay a hand on Ciel, no one should know what that white skin of his feels like unless it's Sebastian. No one should kiss that small mouth or listen to that sweet voice, honeyed with pleasure. Sebastian feels like Ciel should be his, is already his, and no one should threaten that.

"Let's get started. I'd like to shower soon, seeing as how it's rather hot." Ciel sighs as they enter the hotel room. He doesn't seem to thrive in the heat and is rather pale for a native of California.

"Of course." Sebastian murmurs. The sunlight's touching Ciel's hair again, turning it a greyish color, and Sebastian wonders why the devil tempts him so.

_You're being punished for your sins_, Sebastian's conscience says.

**Ciel Phantomhive is a sin himself.**


	7. Chapter 6: Fragile Temptations

Ciel enters the hotel room first, tossing his blazer and tie on top of his suitcase and setting his bag on his bed. He sits down on Sebastian's bed.  
Sebastian watches the boy out of the corner of his eye as he moves over to his suitcase. He pulls out his laptop and brings it back over to the bed, sitting down just close enough to Ciel.

He doesn't sit as close as he wants to, just near enough to use the laptop.

Sebastian turns it on and quickly enters the proper passwords.

"Alright, do you know how police databases are encrypted?" Sebastian asks, turning to look at Ciel. His little dress shirt is rumpled and Sebastian wants to rip it off his thin frame, press kisses to the thin skin over the boy's heart.

Sebastian wonders if he'd feel Ciel's pulse beating against his lips, frantic and erratic.

"Yes. You have to quote everything and use brackets to encase the main thing you're looking for. You can't use full sentences, just key words." Ciel replies.

Sebastian's shouldn't be surprised at the boy's intelligence by this point but he is.

"You're right. Well, it works almost the same here. Just type things into the search bar but instead of using brackets, use parentheses." Sebastian says. Ciel nods and pulls the laptop closer to him, typing away quickly.

Sebastian watches a few of the key words Ciel types in but Ciel's first search ends up being "murder in 2007 in Sacramento" and Sebastian has already read up on Ciel's parents' murders.

They were shot in the head almost simultaneously, bleeding out on the rooftop of an abandoned building. Ciel had been kidnapped from his house late that night, terrified and wondering why his parents never came home.

Sebastian wonders what that felt like, how much trauma the boy went through. He glances at Ciel and wonders how long the boy cried and _begged _for someone to come save him.

Ciel searches up his parents' names next.

"Nothing will come up for your parents. Part of your father's deal with the FBI was that we'd keep his name and your mother's out of the database as long as he was working for us." Sebastian murmurs.

"What about my own name?" Ciel questions. Thinking of the boy begging had been a mistake. He's such a haughty little thing and Sebastian wonders how much it would take for the boy to be reduced to begging.

"I don't know." Sebastian responds. Ciel nods and then types in his own name.

"I would normally have a more concrete lead but my informant hasn't contacted me or responded to my texts in days." Ciel murmurs, sounding disgruntled.

"You have an informant?" Sebastian questions. The idea seems amusing.

"Yes. He was trusted by my father and is now trusted by me. Despite being... odd, he's very helpful." Ciel replies, his eyes on the computer. His fingers are fast as they fly over the keys and it's obvious that Ciel is very comfortable with laptops.

"I imagine you can get more information than we can, seeing as how you aren't restrained by laws and rules." Sebastian murmurs. Ciel's ties to the underworld are far more intricate than Sebastian's aware but he does know that the boy gets quite a good bit of information in ways that aren't entirely legal.

"Hm." Ciel responds, his eyes scanning the page in front of him. It seems like he's barely listening to Sebastian.

He clicks on a few links, reading the reports on the incidents described, and then returning back to the previous page.

Sebastian watches Ciel's eyes flicker as he reads more and more reports until eventually a sour look crosses his face and he pushes the laptop back towards Sebastian.

"I'm done for now. I can't really search anything up until my informant gives me the information he promised." Ciel grumbles. He rubs at his right eye a few times and Sebastian notices.

"Is something in your eye?" Sebastian questions.

"No, it's nothing. I've just been having problems with this eye recently." Ciel mutters, crossing his arms.

"Problems?" Sebastian counters. Ciel admitting to an issue with himself so easily is odd. He isn't one for personal information and the fact that Ciel has an imperfection, slight or not, is a surprise to Sebastian.

"Forget it. It's not important. I'm going to shower." Ciel snaps, exiting the bedroom and going into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Ciel relaxes slightly in the shower, allowing the water to run down his skin and tense shoulders.

He's tired of feeling Sebastian's eyes on his skin, practically hearing the man's dark thoughts, but not being able to do anything about it.

He very well can't tell Sebastian about the clause in the contract until he breaches it. Besides, Ciel needs Sebastian's access to the database... although without information, he doesn't really need it.

Undertaker, Ciel's informant, not responding to Ciel's texts was strange for the man, although he wasn't exactly a normal character himself.

Ciel sighs and exits the shower, wrapping up in a towel. He realizes that he forgot to grab clothes before he came in the bathroom. He could tell Sebastian to grab him clothes but he doesn't want the moron rummaging around in his suitcase and finding his gun.

Ciel decides that he'll just have to go get his clothes himself. It shouldn't be a problem; he'll grab his clothes and change in the bathroom.

Ciel exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body, muttering something about 'forgot my clothes'.

Surely, this boy realizes what he's doing. Sebastian finds it nearly unbearable to see Ciel like this, hair curling on the back of his neck, water running down his shoulder blades.

Sebastian knows that the child's vanilla, but he is sixteen... surely he wouldn't mind Sebastian's advances, as long as he was gentle...

Sebastian rises from the bed in a languid movement and Ciel turns to look at him, clutching the towel about him tighter. He looks like some virtuous soul, desperate to protect his innocence.

_He looks so much younger than sixteen..._

Sebastian moves forward and brings a hand up to Ciel's face, cupping his cheek.

"Sebastian-" And that's apparently all the older male can take because he interrupts Ciel's protest with his mouth, kissing the boy roughly.

Carnal desires tear at Sebastian, bleed through his veins, and all that rubbish about being gentle flies out the window.

Ciel's mouth is smooth and he struggles in between Sebastian and the wall behind him, trying to push Sebastian away with a feeble fist. That towel of his is barely staying up, Sebastian's body the only thing holding it against Ciel.

Sebastian pins the boy's fist above his head and Ciel turns his head to the side, sucking air into his lungs. Ciel's skin is still slightly damp and Sebastian licks some of the water off of Ciel's jaw.

"_Don't_ scream." Sebastian murmurs, moving his lips down Ciel's pale throat. The boy's stiff, as if he's in shock, as if he didn't expect Sebastian to do this.

Sebastian bites down on Ciel's small neck and that seems to jolt the boy into action because he hits Sebastian, his little fist connecting with Sebastian's jaw.

The surprise of the hit nearly makes Sebastian fall and Ciel uses this to his advantage, pushing the older male hard so he hits the floor. Ciel catches the towel around his hips just before it falls and lunges for the armchair, reaching into his luggage and pulling out a gun.

"Don't move." Ciel orders, pointing the gun at Sebastian.

He's breathing hard, holding the towel closed with one hand and pointing the gun at Sebastian with the other.

"You're certainly a force to be reckoned with." Sebastian murmurs dazedly. He feels shaky, trembling with adrenaline, or maybe Ciel's kiss.

"Tch." Ciel responds. Sebastian doesn't feel very threatened, even with the gun pointing directly at him.

The boy's still panting and Sebastian wonders if his asthma's acting up.

"Was that your first kiss?" Sebastian questions. Even the mere thought is delicious. "That must have been quite the surprise."

"It wasn't as much of a surprise as you might've thought. There was a clause in the contract protecting me from such attacks." Ciel says. Sebastian watches the rise and fall of Ciel's little chest and processes his words.

"The contract?" Sebastian questions. He still can't seem to function properly, his appetite for Ciel Phantomhive far from abated.

"Yes, I believe I'll show you a copy once I'm done explaining to you." Ciel murmurs. He smiles and it's a wicked thing, like he has some way to manipulate Sebastian.

"You see, I knew you were stalking me from moment one. I saw you drive by my mansion multiple times and noticed you following me on various occasions, so I decided to "accidentally" bump into you." Ciel says. Sebastian realizes that Ciel's talking about when they spilt coffee on each other near Sunset Boulevard.

"After that initial meeting, I looked you up and found out as much information as I could. I knew I could use that to my advantage and once I found out you worked for the FBI, I knew exactly what to do with you."

"What a scheming child." Sebastian responds with a smile. He doesn't rise from his position on the floor.

"Hm. Would you like to know the terms of the contract?" Ciel questions, turning his back on Sebastian to readjust his towel and grab something from his suitcase. The movement reveals the brand on Ciel's back and Sebastian traces it with his eyes, imagines tracing it with his tongue.

"If you'd like to tell me." Sebastian replies. He wonders how binding this contract is, what exactly it entails, the length of time it covers...

"Here." Ciel mutters, handing Sebastian a copy of the contract he'd signed in his office the first day he officially met Ciel Phantomhive. "Go to the thirteenth page."

Sebastian reads the page quickly, a feeling of dread sliding down his back the more words he reads.

_"If you are to attack me in any way, shape, or form you are to serve me... "_

_"...6 years, no exceptions... "_

"You can't possibly expect me to _serve_ you for six years." Sebastian mutters. That feeling of dread is uncomfortable between his shoulder blades.

"I believe I can, Sebastian. You see my bag sitting over there on the bed?" Ciel questions, tilting his head towards his school bag laying on the hotel bed. The dim lighting in the hotel room makes Ciel look like some kind of villain.

Sebastian only nods because he already has a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"There's an extremely small camera hidden in the strap of the bag. Don't even attempt to destroy the camera in the bag because I have the feed connected to two laptops in my apartment. It just caught everything that happened and ultimately witnessed your downfall." Ciel elaborates. It crosses Sebastian's mind that Ciel's enjoying this, enjoying the feel of holding power over someone but his thoughts are a jumble of confused emotions.

Sebastian breaks out in a cold sweat, realizing what could happen to him if that video were to leak.

"I won't show the video to anyone, as long as you remain faithful to the contract." Ciel says. He's lowered his gun by this point, as he obviously doesn't feel the need for it.

"What exactly are the stipulations I have to follow?" Sebastian questions weakly. Even now, when the boy's manipulating Sebastian, he's attracted to the boy, to his thin little frame and haughty nature.

"You must obey me unconditionally and protect me; you must put my life before your own. Also, if you ever touch me again in any way unless given direct permission, that video will leak." Ciel dictates.

"Oh, and if I were to come up missing or die, the video will leak as well." Ciel feels as if he's won and he looks at Sebastian with a glint in his eye not unlike a predator.

_Yes, Ciel is a predator of a different variety..._

"I understand." Sebastian says. He rises from his position on the floor and Ciel allows him to.

"Good." Ciel says. He drops his towel to the floor unceremoniously and starts getting dressed as if Sebastian weren't in the room.

"As I said," the boy murmurs in the tantalizing tone of the victorious, "you cannot and will not do anything I do not want. Your life is _mine_, Sebastian. It was forfeit the moment you signed that contract."

_Oh, he wants me to suffer, to watch and to starve._

"You plan for all avenues, don't you?" Sebastian questions. He watches as Ciel dresses, eyes lingering on his porcelain skin. He can't seem to get over how small Ciel is, how small his little bones must be.

Sebastian wonders if he could break those bones, press those little wrists together until they just snapped.

"Of course. I'll be going to sleep for the night seeing as how we'll be going to Halstrom in the morning. Don't try anything while I'm asleep. The gun will be with me and I would hate to shoot you." Ciel murmurs. He tosses the towel in the corner of the room and climbs into his bed.

Sebastian watches as Ciel's pale hand reaches out to turn off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Don't tell anyone about the contract. It's our little secret." Ciel says.

Sebastian wonders if this secret is going to kill him, to lead to his demise. If it doesn't, Ciel Phantomhive alone certainly will.


	8. Chapter 7: Wicked Corruptions

Sebastian wasn't too far off base in assuming that Ciel would kill him.

The boy seems relaxed around him as if now that Ciel has leverage over Sebastian he doesn't worry about the possibility of an attack. He changes in front of Sebastian, revealing his smooth skin and that brand on his back.

Sebastian imagines how Ciel cried out when that marked his skin, imagines his tears. Sebastian wonders where he would brand the child, given the choice. He imagines pressing a brand into the barely toned flesh of his abdomen, or another on the opposite side of his back, for symmetry.

But, Sebastian knows what Ciel's doing.

He wants Sebastian to look at him, to _want_ him and know that he can't have him.

Ciel understands that as long as the attraction is in place, he can control Sebastian. And to control Sebastian is to win this crooked game of his.

They go to Halstrom Academy for the second day, merely three remaining, and Ciel feels like it's far too many. He's already tired of going to this school and listening to the idle chatter of the students.

"I don't think we're going to accomplish much with this case." Ciel informs Sebastian.

"We're not supposed to. We're just gathering information." Sebastian replies, passing a small gas station.

"I know but I doubt we'll gather much information. What exactly are a few students and teachers going to reveal to us in five days?" Ciel questions.

"As I've said prior to this, Faustus will be taking over this case at the end of the week." Sebastian says. Ciel huffs, an aggravated sigh, and crosses his arms.

Sebastian parks the car and they both get out, Ciel's descent a little less graceful due to the height of the car.

"We're running an alternate schedule today because of the academic recognition assembly." Sebastian says.

"What's the schedule?" Ciel demands. Sebastian takes Ciel to his room and hands him a schedule.

"Who gave you this?" Ciel asks, pausing in the doorway before he leaves.

"One of the teachers, Mr. Johnson." Sebastian replies. Even the fluorescent lights look good on Ciel's skin, highlighting his feminine features.

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch." Ciel says, moving out of Sebastian's classroom and into the hall.

The remainder of the morning is long, the changed schedule seeming to drag everything out. He listens to the blonde girl, Lizzy, chatter in his ear for the most of Biology and spends the rest of his morning classes in an impartial state.

Ciel goes to his locker just before lunch, something he normally doesn't have to do on regular schedule, and ends up accidentally cutting his finger on a jagged piece of metal inside his locker.

_Damn it, if these idiots took better care of their lockers this wouldn't be a problem,_ Ciel thinks crossly.

He decides that he'll have to get a band aid so he doesn't bleed on his khakis but he has no idea where the nurse's office is. Ciel decides that Sebastian can just give him one or direct him to the nurse's office.

Ciel's sucks on the digit angrily before entering Sebastian's classroom.

"Sebastian, I need a- " Ciel cuts off when he looks up, noticing that the classroom's full.

"Just a moment, Ciel. As I was saying, you only have to do the front side of the worksheet; we'll save the other side for tomorrow." Sebastian tells the class in front of him. The students all start working on the worksheet and Sebastian steers Ciel out of his classroom and into the hallway.

"What were you doing? I have a class." Sebastian tells Ciel.

"I know that now. I thought this was your lunch period; I forgot about the temporary schedule change. I cut my finger on my locker and wanted a band aid." Ciel explains. Sebastian arches an eyebrow at Ciel in response.

"Can you imagine how easily it could get infected? This is a prestigious academy but the building is old enough to assume that the lockers-"

"I wasn't mocking you." Sebastian says, although his voice says otherwise.

"Just get me a band aid." Ciel grumbles with a glare. Sebastian smirks and re-enters his office, going to his desk and rummaging around through the drawers until he finds band aids left from the previous teacher.

"Give me your hand." Sebastian says. Ciel holds his small hand out and Sebastian takes Ciel's index finger, wrapping the band aid around the small cut. Ciel's hand is extremely small compared to Sebastian's and feels cold, his thin fingers not getting much warmth.

"There." Sebastian murmurs, releasing Ciel's hand.

"I guess I'll go eat lunch in the cafeteria now and I'll see you at the end of the day." Ciel says, turning and walking away.

Sebastian watches the boy move away for a moment before returning back to his class.

The rest of the day is a jumble of students but Sebastian barely notices them, can't seem to differentiate between all of them. There's too many faces, too many names for him to even attempt to remember in five days.

There's no Ciel Phantomhive in their bunch, no remarkable creature... Sebastian wonders if anyone could even compare to Ciel. He doubts it.

The last class of the day, students are dismissed to go to the assembly and Sebastian follows his class, watching the muscular football players and the petite girls walk down the hall.

_No, they aren't appealing in the least._

The assembly is a bland affair, students coming up on the stage to collect certificates for their academic achievements.

Sebastian thinks about Ciel and about what he's going to do.

It's obvious he won't be able to outsmart the boy, not when he's in control of Sebastian's fate. The thought makes Sebastian feel sick.

If the video were to leak, Sebastian would lose his job, everything he's worked for.

Sebastian wonders if he could just take Ciel back to the hotel, wrap his hands around that lily-white throat and just-

No.

Sebastian could just wait, try to earn Ciel's trust through... what?

What would the boy want more than anything? Sebastian's loyalty? His protection?

Sebastian suddenly catches sight of Ciel, sitting on one of the chairs in the auditorium, and he knows what the boy would want most of all.

Ciel himself doesn't seem to understand how deep his desire to dominate is but Sebastian knows that the boy loves being in control, loves manipulating people. Sebastian connects with the boy in a very base way, whether Ciel will admit it or not, and he understands the commandeering aspect of Ciel.

Ciel certainly won't be taken by force but maybe Sebastian can worm his way in a different way, through obedience and submission.

Yes, Ciel would like that, would like Sebastian to obey his every command without question, would like Sebastian to follow his rules.

This doesn't agree with what Sebastian wants, with the desire he has to corrupt Ciel, to taste his skin and break his bones, but Sebastian can persevere, at least for a little while.

For now, he'll remain obedient, pretend that the boy doesn't affect him, and gain Ciel's trust only to get any and all copies of that video deleted.

The assembly ends and Ciel walks over to Sebastian, leading the way out into the parking lot. The sun is hot on both of their heads and Ciel puts on the sunglasses he's prone to wear.

"Sebastian." Ciel murmurs, turning to look at Sebastian.

"Yes?" Sebastian responds. The sunlight covers Ciel's skin in a way that Sebastian can't and he envies it for that.

"Do you live in a house or an apartment back in Los Angeles?" Ciel asks.

"An apartment." Sebastian responds, wondering why Ciel's asking about his life.

"Good. You need to contact your landlord and explain to him that you'll be moving out at the end of this week." Ciel says. He's resting his cheek on his fist and he looks at Sebastian with a cool expression.

"Why would I do that when I'm not-" Ciel interrupts Sebastian smoothly.

"You'll be moving out of your apartment and into mine. You can't serve me while living in another apartment and I need someone around to pass as a guardian to live there." Ciel elaborates. Tanaka's hospital stay had been extended for a month now and Ciel would be kicked out of the apartment unless an adult moved in with him in two weeks.

"You want me to live in your apartment?" Sebastian questions, just to be sure. It sounds like some kind of trick, as if Ciel's attempting a test of some kind.

Why would he want Sebastian to move in with him? Surely it isn't just because he wants Sebastian to serve him.

"Yes. For the duration of the contract, at least." Ciel replies. So he really expects Sebastian to remain at his side? To be his loyal dog, following at his heels?

"Of course." Sebastian responds. He has no problem staying near Ciel, especially if it will allow him to get closer to the teen, to beat him at his own game.

Sebastian wonders if Ciel bruises easily, if his delicate skin would show off the marks from Sebastian's hands. He would bet that his skin would.

Sebastian would also bet that he'll get to find out, one way or another.


	9. Chapter 8: Potential Possessions

Ciel doesn't feel nervous around Sebastian in the slightest anymore.

He knows the moron is aware of the contract and the leverage Ciel has over him. He also knows that Sebastian won't attempt anything with his job hanging on the line.

There's power in that and it thrills Ciel far more than it should.

He still feels Sebastian's eyes on his skin, lingering on his body and face, but he doesn't worry about Sebastian attacking him anymore.

Their third and fourth days are spent in relative normalcy, no new information cropping up, no interesting leads or thoughts appearing. They eat lunch in Sebastian's classroom on both days, the abnormal schedule no longer hindering them.

"Do you have any theories on who did it?" Ciel questions, eating another bite of Sebastian's dessert. This time it's some kind of chocolate cake with strawberries on it and Ciel adores the combination.

"Hm. Not particularly. Mrs. Terotta seems suspicious, although that could just be a personal opinion. She won't leave me alone." Sebastian responds. Ciel rolls his eyes.

"You can't handle a cougar, Sebastian? And here I thought you liked cats." Ciel murmurs archly.

"I do like cats, although I prefer kittens." Sebastian says. He wonders what Ciel would say if Sebastian told him he looked like a kitten right now, sweet with a bare hint of that real mischievous nature shining through.

"What a pity. I'm sure Mrs. Terotta's nice." Ciel says, finishing the last bite of his cake. He does seem terribly fond of sweets and Sebastian is terribly fond of watching Ciel eat them.

"It's possible although I don't plan on finding out, especially when she might be a murderer." Sebastian says.

"She's not. I think it's Mr. Johnson. He's been rather... overbearing with you. Not in a possessive sense but more in an overly welcoming way; it's suspicious to say the least." Ciel mutters. Sebastian wonders if Ciel's right and that the kind man with glasses and a beard could possibly be a killer.

"It's possible. I thought you weren't interested in this case." Sebastian says amusedly. Ciel's legs are crossed and he's leaning back into the desk he's sitting at, looking like a model student in that uniform of his.

Sebastian could easily take advantage of Ciel now, the door locked and Ciel's bag with the camera nowhere in sight. Sebastian could tear Ciel apart and stitch him back together again like some kind of human jigsaw puzzle. Ciel would be boneless with pleasure and Sebastian would be sated... just for a second, a mere moment.

"I'm not, however tomorrow's our last day. We'll be meeting Faustus and then going home." Ciel replies, effectively pulling Sebastian out of his fantasies.

"I suppose we will." Sebastian murmurs. The idea of seeing Faustus is especially unpleasant and Sebastian loathes the thought of it. However, he doesn't have a choice in the matter and he can't really do anything about it.

The bell rings for fifth period and Ciel tosses his plate and plastic fork in the trash, returning to his desk. Ciel has Sebastian's class right after lunch and he just stays there, deciding that it would be pointless to take a stroll down the hall and then return to the same room.

The rest of the day passes by in a similar monotone blur, Ciel and Sebastian both finding no variation between the students and teachers in the school. They all seem the same, like all the teachers are busybodies with children of their own and the students are all the athletic type that get good grades; there's no deviation from the norm, nothing that sets them apart from the others.

Sebastian and Ciel are both eager to leave Halstrom Academy.

Back at the hotel Ciel charges his phone and demands access to the database even though he doesn't have any new leads to look up, his informant still refusing to respond to his texts and calls.

Ciel instead contents himself with reading reports on new crimes that have happened, looking for a case that interests him.

"Do you have another case lined up after this one?" Ciel questions. He's laying down on his stomach, the laptop at the foot of the bed. It's later now and Ciel's wearing his pajamas, which are basically adult pajamas in a smaller size. They're a long-sleeved top and matching pants, revealing barely any skin save for Ciel's dainty ankles and wrists.

"No, I don't." Sebastian replies absentmindedly. He's never been fond of feet, or ankles, but he would press kisses to Ciel's, work his way up the boy's leg...

"Well, I want to pick the next case we work on." Ciel murmurs.

"We?" Sebastian asks. Ciel's hair is damp from his shower and it curls at the back of his neck. Sebastian imagines smoothing it away with his hands, pressing kisses to Ciel's neck and then down his spine.

"Well, to continue to gain access to the database I have to work for you. If you're going to insist I work on cases with you, I should at least work on cases that will be beneficial for me." Ciel replies, turning to look at Sebastian. He seems to notice the look in Sebastian's eyes because he narrows his own and closes the laptop.

"I'm going to sleep." The boy grumbles, moving off the bed in a quick movement.

"Goodnight." Sebastian murmurs, watching Ciel slide under the covers. He can just imagine the smooth sheets sliding against Ciel's skin and he wonders which is softer, Ciel's skin or the sheets.

In the morning, they go to the school as is normal by this point and finish their last school day at Halstrom.

They'd checked out of the hotel in the morning and once they leave the school they immediately start heading to the San Diego FBI building where they'll be meeting Claude Faustus. The building is very similar to FBI building in Los Angeles, except for the fact that this building isn't made of brick.

The inside is just as luxurious as the LA base and there's a huge fish tank in the waiting room with tropical fish swimming around.

"Sebastian Michaelis and my assistant here to see Claude Faustus." Sebastian tells the receptionist. She nods and then points towards a room down the hall. Sebastian leads the way and Ciel follows.

Sebastian knocks on the door and then enters the room, holding the heavy wooden door open for Ciel.

"Sebastian, hi. And who's this?" A man questions. He has black hair similar to Sebastian's, but not as smooth looking, and amber eyes that almost appear yellow. He has glasses perched on his nose and thin fingers that make Ciel think of a spider.

Ciel assumes it's Claude.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian's assistant." Ciel replies. He's feels like Claude's eyes are attempting to devour him, as if he's undressing Ciel with his eyes.

"A bit young for that, aren't you?" Claude questions, rising from his desk and moving to stand near them.

"I graduated high school early." Ciel says. Claude makes Ciel feel uneasy, like Sebastian used to before Ciel had leverage against him. Sebastian seems to sense Ciel's uneasiness because he tells Ciel that he can go get them something from the vending machine down the hall while Sebastian finishes up with Claude.

Normally Ciel wouldn't allow Sebastian to dismiss him but he wants to be as far away from Claude as he can manage.

Ciel walks down the hall towards the vending machines and takes his time choosing what to buy.

"Hm. You're hot. Please tell me you're working here; I might finally get to have some hot office sex." A voice murmurs to Ciel's right. Ciel jumps and looks over, finding a blonde boy about his age staring at him.

"What makes you think I'd have office sex with you? I don't even know you." Ciel says, crossing his arms. The boy's wearing a suit similar to one Ciel owns, only without the tie and the shirt's a little rumpled.

"Have you ever had office sex? If you have, then there's no way you'd turn it down. And I'm Alois Trancy, so now you know me." The blonde says with a smile.

"Believe me, I'd turn down office sex." Ciel huffs, turning back to the vending machine.

"Fine, whatever. So, if you're not working here than why are you here?" Alois questions.

"Alois, Faustus wants you in his office." Sebastian says, moving over to stand by Ciel.

"Oh, you're here." Alois sneers, looking at Sebastian. Then, he seems to notice the way Ciel had turned towards Sebastian when he'd entered the room. "Oh, I see how it is. You're fucking him aren't you?"

"I see you're still the same vulgar brat you always were." Sebastian returns. His eyes are narrowed and Ciel wants to leave.

"Whatever, this kid's like 14. Why the hell-"

"We should go." Sebastian interrupts, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder and leading him out of the small hallway.

Ciel allows it only until they turn a corner and then he moves out of Sebastian's grip.

"Sebastian, the contract still stands in place; you cannot touch me without direct permission." Ciel says firmly.

"I apologize." Sebastian says, sounding anything but sincere.

Ciel decides that he won't punish Sebastian just yet... he's saving that for later.

Besides, from what Ciel can tell, Sebastian is a glutton for punishment.


	10. Chapter 9: Misleading Demeanors

Alois Trancy isn't an idiot.

He's not oblivious to what goes on around him, as some might think, and he notices how close Sebastian and Ciel are.

"Why are they together?" Alois questions, tilting his head towards Claude. The older male is watching Alois carefully.

"Ciel is Sebastian's personal assistant. I wasn't under the impression that anything else was going on." Claude replies levelly.

"I got the impression that they were fucking." Alois responds, looking at his boss, of sorts. "I'm not sure you'd pick up on something like that, Claude."

Alois likes teasing Claude in various ways and this is certainly one of them.

"Hm. Maybe not. That boy seemed too proud for something like that though; I can't imagine him willingly performing any debauched act with Michealis." Claude says. His voice is odd, as if he's been thinking about Ciel and that makes Alois bristle.

_Does he think Ciel is prettier than me?_

"Whatever, let's forget about them. Sebastian always gets you worked up." Alois murmurs, rising from the small leather couch he was sprawled on.

He walks over to Claude and pushes his chair back, straddling his hips.

"I mean, there's so many better things we could be doing, you know?" Alois questions. He takes off Claude's glasses and sets them on his desk.

"I should be working." Claude says, although he's gripping Alois' hips harder than he needs to be.

"No, I think you need to relax. Besides, I already locked the door." Alois smiles and then kisses Claude's jaw. Claude turns his head to meet Alois and the blonde smiles into the kiss.

It's nice to get what he wants every once in a while.

Ciel's apartment shouldn't even be called an apartment.

The teen owns the two top floors of an apartment building, a penthouse of sorts. It's signed under his aunt's name so no one will connect it to him and while he spends more time in his mansion, he wants to live in his apartment for a while.

He tells Sebastian the security code out front so he can get in and out of the building and they ride the elevator in relative silence, some awful music playing over the speakers.

"I'll have keys copied later. For now, you'll be entering and leaving the apartment with me so you won't need any other keys. The first floor isn't used nearly as often as the second floor." Ciel says, walking out of the elevator and into the first floor of his 'apartment'.

It's obviously expensive and although elegant, it's not lavish; Ciel clearly has fine taste. Ciel gives him a quick tour, pointing out the enormous living room, the two bathrooms with a glass shower and a claw foot bathtub, the enormous kitchen, and the dining room.

"All of the bedrooms are on the top floor along with the other rooms I use for various purposes." Ciel explains, walking up the stairs to the second floor of his penthouse.

"You'll be sleeping in this bedroom, which is diagonal from mine. Tanaka's is directly beside mine but he won't be returning for quite some time." Ciel says.

"Who's Tanaka?" Sebastian questions, taking in the room and Ciel all at once.

The bed is enormous, presumably king-sized, and Sebastian finds it hard to not imagine Ciel sprawled across the white comforter. His pale skin would be similar to the blanket, but enough for Sebastian to differentiate the two.

He could do so many things to Ciel in a bed this large; he could do so many things to Ciel anywhere. The options are endless really and when Ciel leans against the dresser, Sebastian imagines taking him against it.

"He's my guardian. He's having heart problems right now and has to be monitored in the hospital." Ciel elaborates. Sebastian nods and looks away from Ciel, wondering if that will help.

"I'm going to shower. While I'm showering, you can prepare dinner." Ciel says offhandedly, as if it's an option. It's obvious however that it's not.

"I'm sorry to say I'm not a very good cook." Sebastian replies. He's never been good at making food, even for himself.

"Well, you'll have to figure something out before I get out of the shower, won't you?" Ciel questions. He exits the room and Sebastian imagines hurting Ciel again, seriously this time.

Sebastian walks downstairs and finally finds a landline which he uses to call a local pizza shop. He orders two, one with cheese and one with pepperoni, because he doesn't know Ciel's preference. Once that's done, Ciel's still in the shower so Sebastian lies down in his new bed to take a short nap.

The bed is impossibly soft and Sebastian ponders over Ciel.

The boy is so dominate, so controlled, and Sebastian wants to break that control. He wonders what Ciel would like, what he would want Sebastian to do. Would he want Sebastian's mouth, his teeth, on his skin? Would he want Sebastian on his knees?

Sebastian rolls over onto his stomach and tries to get some sleep. He's about to fall asleep, can feel the darkness about to pull him under, when he hears Ciel enter the room.

"I'm hungry." Ciel states, leaning against the doorframe and looking at Sebastian.

"The pizza should be arriving shortly." Sebastian responds, shifting up onto his elbows.

"Hm. That works for tonight, but from now on I expect you to cook. You can't expect me to eat fast food all the time." Ciel says.

"Of course not." Sebastian replies, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"You can sleep for the rest of the night. I'll leave some pizza in the box for you. Tomorrow we're going to visit my informant." Ciel says with a cool expression.

"Alright." Sebastian says and then he lies back down, allowing the comfortable warmth of the bed to drag him under.

Ciel remains on the top floor and relaxes in the upstairs sitting room, flipping through the channels on the TV absentmindedly while he thinks about Sebastian.

He's decided on a punishment but he's going to wait to dole it out. Ciel has to make sure that it won't be dangerous for himself. For now, he'll continue to torture Sebastian as close as he knows how, by making sure that that sickening attraction stays in place.

While he doesn't like the fact that Sebastian has a fixation with him and his body, Ciel likes the hold it allows him to possess over Sebastian. It's surprising how twisted Sebastian's perversions are and how it doesn't correlate with his face and general demeanor. Judging by appearance alone, he seems like an attractive male, a pretty face with a nice body.

Ciel never would have guessed that Sebastian had had such sadistic urges.

He's not worried about Sebastian acting on those urges, not anymore, but he wonders how much of Sebastian is driven by those desires.

Ciel answers the door and takes the pizza from the delivery boy, paying him and then shutting the door. Ciel eats some pizza and then decides that he'd might as well sleep while Sebastian slept.

Ciel walks upstairs slowly, his feet quiet on the wood of the floor. He turns a corner to enter the bedroom and nearly screams when he almost walks into Sebastian.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel demands, his eyes wide as his pulse races.

"I was going to the bathroom, calm down." Sebastian replies. His hair is mussed slightly and he still looks sleepy, his eyes half-lidded. Ciel wonders if Sebastian's thinking sadistic thoughts now, dark images burning behind those red eyes.

"I am calm." Ciel snaps. Sebastian smiles at him in amusement and Ciel glares in response.

"I'm going to sleep. We'll be leaving around noon so you have to be awake by then." Ciel tells Sebastian.

"Alright, that's fine. Did you save me some pizza?" Sebastian questions. Ciel nods, watching Sebastian.

He's wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt, looking less professional than normal. It makes him seem even less of a threat and Ciel wonders why Sebastian doesn't look as ugly as his thoughts undoubtedly are.

"Okay, I'm going to go eat some now. You don't care do you?" Sebastian asks.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to bed anyways." Ciel says, entering his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

He grabs his laptop from the desk in the corner of his room, getting on his bed and turning it on. Once it's fully on, he's pleased to see a live feed of all the rooms in his house. He clicks on his upstairs living room and the video enlarges, depicting Sebastian eating pizza on his couch.

Ciel had set up cameras around his house when Tanaka had been sent to the hospital the first time, just so no one would steal anything. Now, he can watch Sebastian at all times and study him, figure him out.

Ciel thinks it would be beneficial for him to know how someone like Sebastian works, how they think and behave.

Ciel has to know exactly who he's going up against.

* * *

Note: Happy Halloween. (;


	11. Chapter 10: Forged Connections

Sebastian wakes up at 11:00 A.M. to the sound of the alarm he set on his phone going off.

He unlocks his phone, effectively quieting the device, and then rolls over onto his back.

_Even the ceiling looks expensive,_ he thinks as his eyes trace the intricate pattern of the white ceiling.

Sebastian sits up and moves into the bathroom, slipping into the shower. It takes him a moment to figure out the dials but once he does, the water feels good.

Sebastian tries not to think about the fact that this is Ciel's shower, that the boy's been in this same position before, and fails miserably.

He slips out of the bathroom after half an hour, a towel wrapped around his waist, and Ciel's standing there, arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

"Took you long enough." Ciel grumbles. He glances down at Sebastian's body and then jerks his gaze back up to Sebastian's face.

"You do have two other bathrooms." Sebastian reminds Ciel, slipping past the boy.

"Yes, but this is my _personal_ bathroom. You can use one of the ones on the other floor." Ciel says just before shutting the door. Sebastian was correct in assuming that it was Ciel's bathroom, then.

"My apologies." Sebastian says. He returns to his room and gets dressed in his daily attire of a suit and tie, minus the suit.

He's off work today and therefore, so is Ciel. However, they're going to be visiting Ciel's informant so Sebastian has to at least wear his dress shirt and tie.

He has a feeling that Ciel won't accept anything less than perfect.

Sebastian goes downstairs and pushes things around until he finds a bowl, spoon, and pancake mix. He loathes the idea of cooking, even for himself, and hopes that he won't be expected to cook for Ciel for the entire duration of their contract.

Although, getting to watch Ciel eat almost makes up for the labor.

The pancakes turn out less than satisfactory and Ciel says as much.

"I won't accept anything like this after today." Ciel says.

_Oh, this slip of a boy is such a brat._

"Of course not, sir." Sebastian says, doing his best to not sound derisive.

"Good. Now, let's go. We need to see Undertaker now before it gets too late." Ciel says, standing up. He's wearing a blue shirt that highlights his eyes and black jeans that will probably make him far too hot. He seems to dress up nicer than most, even when it's not necessary.

"Who's Undertaker?" Sebastian questions. He doesn't find the idea of meeting an Undertaker very appealing.

"He's my informant." Ciel replies. He motions for Sebastian to follow him and they exit Ciel's penthouse, riding to the main floor and exiting the large building.

Sebastian and Ciel ride in a black car to Undertakers, Ciel's chauffeur driving them. Sebastian hadn't been aware that the boy had a chauffeur and it amuses him that the boy's so pampered, even now, parentless and desperate for control.

Ciel stares out the window listlessly and Sebastian wonders what he's thinking about, if he's worrying about the possibility of an attack coming from Sebastian. Sebastian definitely won't attempt anything with the boy, not while he's in possession of the video, but Sebastian's not even sure that's the route he wants to take anymore.

He most certainly still wants Ciel, he _always_ wants Ciel, but the idea of making Ciel want him is too enticing. Sebastian would love Ciel struggling against him but the mere thought of Ciel panting _for_ him, no longer in confident control of himself, is irresistible.

When they arrive at a small book shop that doubles as a café, the chauffeur stops the car and Ciel exits.

"Your informant is here?" Sebastian questions. Ciel leads the way, his little shoulders back.

"Yes, he owns this shop." Ciel replies. He enters the building, a little bell signaling their presence. It has a cozy atmosphere, although it does give off a slightly old-timey feel.

The café isn't very crowded, only a handful of people sitting around at small, circular tables drinking lattes and chatting about their problems. The cash register for the café seems to be the same one for the book shop, for it's directly in the middle of the two rooms.

The book shop is just rows and rows of bookshelves, filled with countless books. Ciel heads over to the cash register and walks past it, to the book-oriented portion of the store. He walks past all of the mysteries and dramas, instead heading directly towards the horror portion.

There's a man sitting on the floor, flipping through what appears to be a very large book with far too long sleeves. He's wearing what looks like a long cloak or something with a matching hat and has long white hair. "Undertaker." Ciel states, causing the man to spin around and look at him.

"Oh, little Phantomhive, long time no see." The man, apparently Undertaker, murmurs with a smile.

"Yes, you never answered any of my texts nor returned any of my calls." Ciel responds. He has an annoyed expression on his face, his mouth tilted down and Sebastian wants to press him back against the bookshelf and kiss that disgruntled mouth.

"I'm sorry for being so very rude. I was busy you see... although it looks like you've been busy too." Undertaker says, turning his head towards Sebastian.

"Yes, this is Sebastian Michealis." Ciel says. Sebastian can't see the man's eyes but he doesn't like the feel of them on him, as if he knows everything about Sebastian.

"A friend?" Undertaker questions with a demure smile.

"He's my servant." Ciel replies flatly. He leans against one of the bookshelves, probably trying to come across as relaxed.

"Oh, so it's _that_ kind of relationship. I can recommend a good store if you're in need of a whip. He looks like the kind that would misbehave." Undertaker cackles, laughing behind his long sleeve.

"Absolutely not! Your sense of humor isn't amusing in the slightest." Ciel huffs, glaring daggers.

He's blushing though, whether it be at Undertaker's insinuation or at the thought of using a whip on Sebastian. Sebastian certainly hopes it's the latter.

"Well, I do apologize if I've offended you in the slightest, Phantomhive. The same goes for you." Undertaker says with a smile directed at Ciel and Sebastian.

"Tch. I came here for information, not this idiocy." Ciel grumbles.

"Very well, I think that gave me enough of a laugh that I won't demand any payment. The name is Aleister Chambers." Undertaker replies, turning his attention back to the large book at his feet.

Sebastian notices the large drawing of the human body on one page and realizes that it's an anatomy book.

"Occupation?" Ciel questions, glancing at Sebastian for a moment. He's idly scanning books with his eyes, his black hair tucked behind one ear as he listens to Ciel and Undertaker's conversation.

"Doesn't have one. He inherited all of his wealth from his father, who owns a large percentage of some company or another. He claims to be a connoisseur of art, which means that he doesn't really do anything except help out struggling artists, filmmakers and the like." Undertaker replies, flipping another page in the anatomy book.

"Sebastian, have you heard of this man?" Ciel questions. Sebastian turns his attention away from the shelf of books and back to Ciel.

"Chambers? Hm, not that I recall. Why?" Sebastian questions.

"I read a report on him in the database the other night. He's currently being investigated for being in possession of child pornography." Ciel explains.

"Maybe I do remember that. He was being investigated by Landers, I think." Sebastian replies. Ciel vaguely remembers Landers as being Sebastian's boss, the one that had approved Ciel to go undercover with Sebastian.

"Is he still being investigated?" Ciel questions. He's hoping that the answer is no; it would make things hell of a lot easier on him.

"No, I'm pretty sure that the accusation was proven to be false." Sebastian replies. Ciel nods and then narrows his eyes, as if he's thinking. He's such an intelligent, analytical child and Sebastian enjoys that more than he should.

"Well, I suppose we'll be paying him a visit." Ciel sighs, straightening from his lean against the bookshelf. Sebastian watches the sinuous movement and wonders what Ciel's tendons and ligaments look like under his skin, moving and shifting when he does.

"Thank you for the information, Undertaker. Don't ignore my calls and texts again." Ciel commands.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Have a pleasant day, and night, with your _friend_." Undertaker calls, making Ciel grit his teeth.

The insinuation alone is enough to annoy him but even the thought of using a whip on Sebastian... it pleases him in a very base way.

Ciel isn't like Sebastian, doesn't feel the need to mar and taint, but he wouldn't mind hurting Sebastian, just a little. Although, the idiot would probably enjoy that.

_It's out of the question then,_ Ciel tells himself. If there would be any pleasure on Sebastian's part, Ciel won't be having it.

He can't allow Sebastian to get any of the pleasure he wants, even in bits and fragments.

Ciel has to be careful with this game, has to play his cards right.


	12. Chapter 11: Contending Predators

"Sebastian, come here." Ciel calls, glaring at his own reflection.

Sebastian enters Ciel's bedroom and closes the door behind him.

"I need you to hook the bra and zip up the dress." Ciel tells Sebastian.

He hates how bare this leaves him, how appealing this is for Sebastian, but he has no choice.

"Of course." Sebastian responds, his voice annoyingly level.

He moves up behind Ciel and Ciel watches in the mirror as Sebastian hooks the black bra and then zips up the black dress. His fingers are only on Ciel's skin for a moment but they tremble against his back.

That trembling tells Ciel everything he needs to know.

"How does it look?" Ciel questions, facing the mirror fully. Sebastian smirks at the appearance of Ciel in a dress, his thin legs even more delicate-looking than normal.

The dress is a simple black number with a sash at the waist that makes Ciel appear even thinner than he already is. It's loose enough that Ciel will be able to conceal a weapon under the skirt of the dress and the top of the dress is cut so that it gives the semblance of a bust. Sebastian would love to tell Ciel that he looks wonderful, that he would like to push the dress up over Ciel's hips and just _take_ him on that enormous white bed.

"It will serve it's purpose, I'm sure." Sebastian responds. Ciel's mouth twitches, as if he's displeased with the answer.

Sebastian's attracted to Ciel in the dress but that doesn't matter; the real test lies with Chambers.

"Good. Now, help me put the wig on." Ciel orders. Sebastian complies.

Sebastian had ordered it specially made to match Ciel's blue-black hair at Ciel's order. He'd been on board with the plan for Ciel to cross dress but it had taken some insistence and reinstating of the facts to convince Ciel.

"Do I look like a girl?" Ciel questions turning to face Sebastian.

"Yes, although I think the fake eyelashes and the lip gloss will be necessary." Sebastian responds. Ciel nods and sits down on his bed, gesturing for Sebastian to get on with it.

The cross dressing had been Undertaker's idea. Ciel had originally disagreed wholeheartedly but Undertaker had reminded him that Chambers had a taste for young girls, not young boys.

Sebastian was starting to like the informant.

He applies the fake lashes first, Ciel glaring at him with crossed arms once they're on. The boy already has such long lashes but the fake eyelashes make him appear just a little more feminine. Sebastian adds the pale pink lip gloss and he finds it hard to look at Ciel's lips for a concentrated amount of time without wanting to lick it off Ciel's mouth.

He'd had to paint Ciel's fingernails earlier and now the black nails look sensual against the white sheets on Ciel's bed.

"How do I look now?" Ciel questions, tilting his face towards Sebastian. If Sebastian hadn't known before that Ciel was a boy he might've mistaken him for a girl... of course, that's what they're going for.

"I'm positive that Aleister will think you're a girl." Sebastian responds. Ciel nods and then stands.

"Hand me my gun." Ciel commands. Sebastian grabs the small gun off of the nightstand and hands it to Ciel.

It's an extremely small gun, made for concealed carry, and Ciel slips it underneath the skirt of the dress into the holster strapped around his thigh. When Ciel straightens, Sebastian can't even tell that it's there and Ciel moves with the same smoothness as always, as if he's used to walking around with a gun strapped to his inner thigh.

The thought makes Sebastian smirk.

"It was pure luck that he was having this party this weekend. We were just going to have to visit him unannounced and alone but now he won't do anything... at least, not in front of the guests." Ciel murmurs in the car on the way to Chambers' mansion.

"No, he won't do anything in front of his guests." Sebastian replies. He doesn't particularly want Ciel anywhere near this man but Ciel doesn't trust anyone and there was no one else who could do it.

"Remember Sebastian, your objective is to search Chambers' mansion while I distract him. I'll interrogate him once we're together again. Understood?" Ciel questions. He's went over the plan with Sebastian multiple times and seems to be sure of himself.

"Understood." Sebastian responds.

They arrive at Chambers' moments later, his Beverly Hills mansion looking like a picturesque Californian house, with palm trees lining the driveway and glass walls allowing them to get a peek inside the house as they drive up the driveway.

The interior of the house looks very lavish in an extravagant kind of way.

_Tasteless,_ Sebastian thinks. _Nothing like Ciel's penthouse._

All of the furniture is modern and sharp angles, made for atmosphere rather than comfort. The walls on the first floor are all glass but the ceilings are mirrors, reflecting back the partygoers. There are hundreds of people milling around the first floor of Chambers' mansion, swaying to loud music and dancing in ways that would embarrass their parents. They're all young, the oldest probably being 35 or so.

"Do you see him?" Ciel whispers to Sebastian. Sebastian shakes his head no and guides Ciel through the crowd with a gentle hand on his shoulder, pushing him towards the bar.

Ciel doesn't seem to notice but Sebastian feels as if Ciel's bare skin is burning his fingertips. The dress just covers the brand on Ciel's back and Sebastian wishes he could trace it with his hand.

They lean against the bar and look around the room, searching for the telltale blonde hair. Someone leans against the bar beside Ciel, ordering a glass of vodka, and when Ciel glances over he realizes it's Aleister.

"Well, don't you look pretty?" Chambers questions, leaning towards Ciel. "You look absolutely divine, like some kind of delicate creature. Why, just like a little robin." Ciel blushes, looking up at Chambers from underneath his long fake lashes and Sebastian wants to gouge Chambers' eyes out just so he'll stop looking at Ciel like that.

Instead, he leaves the two at the bar and then moves upstairs to investigate.

"Are you enjoying the party so far, little robin?" Chambers asks as he takes in Ciel with his eyes.

"Truthfully, not as much as I could be." Ciel sighs. He takes care to ensure that Aleister doesn't doubt his act.

"And why is that?" Aleister asks. He sets his drink down on the bar and leans closer to Ciel, as if his answer is something crucial.

"Well, you see... I'm terribly tired of dancing and listening to music. Besides... I've heard that you hold _special_ parties only for select people and I'd like to go." Ciel admits. He makes sure to appear bashful and slightly nervous.

"Eager to join the festivities? Are you sure you're old enough to go?" Chambers asks, leaning down even closer to Ciel. No one else seems to notice Chambers and his obvious flirtation with a teenager or maybe they just don't care.

"I'm sure. I'm not a little girl." Ciel replies.

"Hm. Well, if you insist. Wait here a minute while I go set some things up." Chambers says. He places a hand on Ciel's shoulder before he goes, as if to make sure Ciel will stay, and Ciel wants to break off every single one of his fingers.

A waiter walks over to Ciel and offers him a cookie while he's waiting for Chambers. Ciel takes one of the cookies, deciding that he might as well enjoy one thing from this horrid affair. The cookie is chocolate and utterly delicious; Ciel finishes it just before Chambers arrives back at the bar.

"Alright, everything's all set up. You'll just have to come upstairs with me." Aleister murmurs, his voice soft and honeyed. Ciel automatically feels uneasy and hopes that Sebastian remembers the plan.

The music is starting to get to Ciel because as they head up Aleister's glass stairs, Ciel wants to go dance. The music suddenly seems intoxicating, enchanting, and Ciel almost heads for the dance floor but the sight of the entranceway to a room keeps him in check.

Chambers' guides Ciel into the room and it turns out to be a bedroom, dimly lighted and probably made to appear sensual. Ciel thinks it looks rather ridiculous but he doesn't say anything, instead collapses on the large bed.

"How do you feel?" Aleister questions, moving over to Ciel.

"Okay. I just wanna dance." Ciel replies, stretching against the large mattress. It's even bigger than his bed.

"Yes, I'm sure that's a side effect of the drug." Chambers murmurs. He sits down on the edge of the bed and Ciel allows him to.

"Hm. You drugged me?" Ciel questions, turning his head to look at Aleister. The blonde's watching him with a hungry look that reminds Ciel of Sebastian.

"Yes, it was in that cookie you had. You didn't seem to notice that no one else was offered a cookie off that tray." Chambers responds. Ciel kicks his kitten heels off and watches Chambers.

"That was rather rude. I told you I _wanted_ to come to your party." Ciel complains. He still wants to dance, can still feel the music vibrating in his spine all the way up here.

"That's right. You did, didn't you?" Aleister murmurs, even though he knows the answer to his own question. "Sorry about that."

"You're not sorry. You're just like Sebastian. You're only sorry if you're caught, if there are consequences." Ciel grumbles. He shifts up onto his elbows and glares at Chambers.

"Who's Sebastian?" Aleister asks, smiling at Ciel.

"He's mine. A servant, of sorts." Ciel replies.

"Ah, I see." Chambers says. He drags a finger up Ciel's thigh and Ciel allows it because it doesn't feel that bad really. Besides, the drugs are making everything hazy around the edges.

"Are you still up for that party?" Chambers questions, his hand still on Ciel's thigh. Ciel wants Sebastian to hurry up but he can't remember what he's supposed to be doing.

"Sure." Ciel says. He doesn't know where Sebastian is but he hopes he hurries up.

Maybe they could dance...


	13. Chapter 12: Demonic Intoxications

Sebastian doesn't find any damning evidence for the first twenty minutes of his search.

Aleister's excessively large mansion has at least seven bedrooms and Sebastian has no idea which room is Aleister's personal bedroom.

He checks all of the rooms on the top floor, save for one bedroom, and finds no child pornography or anything that would stand as evidence against Chambers. He finds some questionable modeling shots, but Chambers is a 'connoisseur of art'.

It wouldn't be questioned.

Sebastian enters the last bedroom and decides that this room must be Aleister's main bedroom. The sheets are a pale violet color rather than black like all the others. There's incense burning in the room and a safe in the back corner.

Sebastian moves over to the safe but notices a pair of shoes lying on the ground at the foot of the bed. He realizes that they're Ciel's shoes, remembers putting them on those slender feet.

_If Ciel's gotten himself into trouble before I can get to him..._

Sebastian still has ten minutes before he has to meet Ciel but he decides to make it as fast as he can. He rummages around through Aleister's dresser and nightstand, looking for a slip of paper that would reveal the combination to his safe. Sebastian doesn't expect to find anything but he does.

There's a slip of white paper underneath Chambers' alarm clock. Sebastian enters the number on the paper in the keypad on the safe and it pops open with a quiet noise.

Sebastian isn't sure if Aleister is a stupid criminal or merely doesn't even try.

It seems like a large amount of people know about his relations with young girls and just don't care. The safe contains pictures of young girls, younger than Ciel, probably twelve or so, posing with and without clothes. They all look out of it, as if they're drugged.

_What a waste of time,_ Sebastian thinks. He has no interest in Chambers or his unfathomable obsession with these little girls.

There are also multiple blank discs, which Sebastian assumes are videos of Aleister with the girls, so he shoves them into the manila envelope he brought with him, along with the pictures.

Sebastian shoves the envelope into the inside of his jacket. He exits the bedroom, carrying Ciel's shoes with him as he moves down the hall and looks for Ciel.

The small boy isn't anywhere in sight though and Sebastian can't find a sign of him or Aleister on the top floor so he moves back down to the main level of the mansion.

The party's still in full swing down here and a few girls ask Sebastian to dance with them. He politely refuses.

Sebastian notices a door next leading down to what is presumably the basement.

He walks down the stairs slowly, making sure that his shoes don't click against the cement stairs. The farther down the stairs he gets the louder the voices get. He doesn't make anything out however until he's at the end of the stairs.

"She's already been drugged tonight so she'll be extremely willing and pliant." A voice says that's definitely Chambers. "Quite a lovely little thing, honestly. I'd probably keep her myself, but in light of... recent events, it's better this way. So, we'll start the bidding price at $4,000, hm?"

Sebastian has a feeling that he knows what this is about but he's not sure how to approach the situation. A glance around the wall reveals a large room filled with a crowd of at least twenty people. There's a stage up front and Ciel's tied to a chair in the middle of the stage, a blindfold over his eyes.

Sebastian sighs and then decides that he'll have to work with what he has.

"No one move! I'm from the FBI and-" Sebastian walks around the corner but he's interrupted before he can even finish his sentence because all of the people are running past him and attempting to escape.

It's almost comical how quickly they scramble out of the room, as if the mention of the FBI has them terrified. They've probably been investigated like Aleister and can't have any more violations on their records.

Sebastian lets everyone escape except for Chambers, who he punches in the face three times. He crumbles to the ground and Sebastian steps over him, moving up onto the stage and walking over to Ciel.

"Are you alright?" He questions, removing the blindfold and ropes from Ciel's little frame. Sebastian has to resist the urge to pull the ropes tighter around his wrists.

"Mmm. I'm fine." Ciel replies. He tries to smile at Sebastian but it comes out as a grimace.

"Are you in pain?" Sebastian questions.

"No. He drugged me." Ciel murmurs, pointing his foot towards Aleister's crumbled form.

Sebastian doesn't respond, merely picks Ciel up to take him out of the mansion.

"Wait. I have to interrogate him first, remember?" Ciel questions. He touches Sebastian's face lightly, dragging his fingertips from Sebastian's temple to his jaw.

Sebastian ignores the touch, because the contract forces him to, and he places Ciel on the ground before tying up Chambers with the ropes he'd used on Ciel. Aleister comes around after a few moments, mumbling something indecipherable.

"I don't want to be here long. I'll leave once you answer my questions." Ciel tells the man.

Sebastian wants to strangle Chambers, beat him until he coughs up blood and bone splinters. Instead, he allows Ciel to interrogate the man.

"I'll answer whatever you want. I just don't get it; why are you doing this? You're just a little girl." Aleister mumbles, still obviously confused about Ciel's gender.

"Do you remember the murder of two adults in 2007 in Sacramento?" Ciel questions. He looks dazed, almost sleepy.

"No, why would I- wait... are you talking about the Phantomhives?" Chambers questions. Ciel nods.

"You think I had something to do with that? Of course I didn't, Vincent was my friend! And Rachael, she was quite the-"

"Don't talk to Sebastian." Ciel orders. Aleister had been directing his pleas at Sebastian and Ciel is quick to put an end to that. "I told you he's mine. He won't listen to you; I'm the one you need to appeal to."

"Trust me; I didn't have anything to do with their murder! I was in London at the time; you can check!" Aleister pleads. Sebastian's fairly certain that Chambers thinks he's going to die.

"Do you know who did it?" Ciel questions. He arches his back and Sebastian watches the movement.

"No, I have no idea. I had absolutely nothing to do with their murders!" Aleister wails. Sebastian can tell that the man's telling the truth and even so, Sebastian would still like to kill him.

"What a waste." Ciel grumbles. He starts walking away but Sebastian stops him by grabbing his arm.

"You should probably put your shoes on." Sebastian tells Ciel. He helps Ciel back into his kitten heels and Ciel leans against him heavily.

"Let's go." Ciel says. He grabs Sebastian's wrist and starts to drag him away but Ciel nearly falls twice, almost pulling Sebastian down with him.

Sebastian grabs Ciel and picks him up, deciding that the best route would be to carry the boy. One of his hands is on Ciel's bare thigh as he carries him up the stairs and out of the mansion and it feels unbearably warm.

"Sebastian, I want to dance. Put me down, I want to dance." Ciel commands, twisting in Sebastian's grip. Sebastian's carrying Ciel down the long driveway now but they can still hear the music out here.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sebastian responds.

Ciel's twisting had pushed the skirt of his dress up and Sebastian can see the gun holster strapped to Ciel's inner thigh. He takes the gun from Ciel, his fingers brushing intoxicatingly smooth skin for a moment. Sebastian places Ciel in the passenger seat and puts the gun in the glove box, for Ciel's safety.

"You know Sebastian, I still don't think you get the contract." Ciel murmurs as they're walking into his apartment building.

"And why is that?" Sebastian questions.

He doesn't allow himself to look at Ciel, with his blown out pupils and false eyelashes. Sebastian would love to take advantage of this, to take advantage of Ciel but he _can't_.

There are too many things at stake, too many things Sebastian could lose.

"Because I'm the master and you're the dog." Ciel states.

_So, that's what he thinks about this. He thinks he's the master._

And it really does make sense for Ciel to think something like that, because he always wants to be in control.

Ciel considers himself Sebastian's master, his _owner_, and Sebastian smiles because he knows how to use that to his advantage. Not now, while Ciel's mind is clouded by drugs, but later... when he's coherent and aware.

Sebastian's little, hollow-boned master...

They enter Ciel's apartment and Sebastian closes the door. Ciel automatically starts squirming, trying to get his dress off. Sebastian stills Ciel's hands.

"Would the little master prefer I be more obedient?" Sebastian questions. He doesn't expect Ciel to respond but he hears Ciel's breath hitch as he pauses his squirming motions.

_He really does like the idea of being my master, of being in control. _

"Sebastian-"

"Do you need help getting that dress off? You seem to be having quite a good bit of trouble." Sebastian murmurs.

Ciel nods, turning his back to Sebastian. He unzips the dress and it falls at Ciel's feet, pooling on the hallway floor.

Ciel looks like he's waiting to be indulged in and Sebastian wants to drink him. He's positive that he's never ached for anything, anyone, more than he has for Ciel.

"Sebastian, go start my bath." Ciel orders. Sebastian wants to press Ciel against the hallway wall but he can't. The worst part is, is that Sebastian knows that Ciel is too far gone to care and would _let _him.

Ciel would let Sebastian kiss him, fuck him, tie him up and do whatever the hell he wanted. But he can't.

Sebastian fills up the bathtub with hot water and adds bubble bath that he finds laying on the floor beside the tub. Ciel enters the room, completely naked, and gets in the bathtub.

Sebastian can't stare, can't even look, because he's weak, so weak, and Ciel's the ultimate temptation.

"You can wash my hair first." Ciel tells Sebastian. He's resting against the rim of the tub, bubbles hiding all of his body save for his knobby knees and pale arms.

Sebastian's fingers shake with the pure amount of want he feels but he ignores it because he has to, because the contract forces him to, as he lathers Ciel's hair with shampoo.

He bathes the boy, his fingers sliding along that smooth skin, sliding against the brand on his back.

Sebastian restrains himself by pretending that Ciel's a life-sized doll and that he doesn't affect Sebastian in the slightest. Sebastian drains the tub and Ciel lies there once the water's gone.

"You know... this is your punishment." Ciel murmurs.

"Punishment?" Sebastian responds. It feels like a punishment, this desire pooling at the base of Sebastian's spine. He's kneeling at the edge of the tub and Ciel suddenly shifts up onto his knees so he's facing Sebastian at almost the same height.

The only thing separating their bodies is the side of the tub.

"For breaching the contract." Ciel replies. "You'll have to bathe me from now on."

"How is that a punishment?" Sebastian asks but his throat is dry.

"Because, you suffer from that stupid desire. You'll want to do more than touch me but, you have to do what I say because you're _mine_ and you _belong_ to me." Ciel replies.

He leans forwards and presses his lips against Sebastian's jaw. Sebastian freezes, his heart stopping for a moment.

"You have to do what I say." Ciel repeats. He attempts to kiss Sebastian on the mouth but Sebastian turns his head to the side because he doesn't want Ciel to accuse Sebastian of violating the contract in the morning.

"I think it's time for bed." Sebastian says stiffly.

He hates this, hates how vulnerable Ciel is now and how easily he could take advantage of Ciel. He hates how badly he wants to kiss Ciel's skin and taste him.

"Hm. Yeah." Ciel replies. He stands and allows Sebastian to dry him off with a towel and then dress him in his little adult-like pajamas.

Sebastian repeats the process of pretending Ciel's a doll.

"You could take advantage of me right now. You could do whatever you wanted to me." Ciel tells Sebastian once he's collapsed on his bed.

Sebastian knows that, can feel it in his bones, but he also knows who's winning tonight and it's certainly not him.

"I know." Sebastian replies weakly. Ciel kneels on the edge of his bed and presses a kiss to Sebastian's throat. He seems to enjoy Sebastian's pain, enjoy watching him starve.

Sebastian leaves Ciel in his room, barely managing to stick to the contract. He fantasizes about breaking Ciel's little bones one by one, killing him so he won't have to deal with this hunger.

Instead, he goes to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13: Lustful Notions

Claude slides off the bed, leaving Alois' sleeping form sprawled on the mattress.

It's 3:43 A.M. and Claude doesn't need to wake Alois up. There's no reason to.

He walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. He contemplates reviewing the case they're currently working on but then decides against it.

Tomorrow Alois and Claude are going to have to go to Halstrom Academy and begin their official investigation based on the information Sebastian and Ciel had supplied them with.

**Ciel**.

He'd had an attractive enough exterior but his actions, his words, the way he held himself... it drew Claude in, like a spider's web with a fly.

"Claude what are you doing?" Alois questions from the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He's still naked from their earlier activities and he still seems tired.

"I was just getting a drink." Claude replies.

Alois hadn't drawn Claude in slowly, hadn't tempted him in any way. Alois had merely been straightforward, offering Claude an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Well, come back to bed." Alois grumbles, leading the way back to the bedroom. Alois had moved in with him only recently, his age allowing him to live where he wanted as long as he had parental approval.

"I'm coming." Claude says, closing the fridge door. Alois huffs, as if waiting for even a second is torturous, his 17 year old self apparently still able to act far younger.

They both climb back in bed, Alois automatically cuddling up to Claude. He doesn't mind Alois' body against his but he dreams of Ciel.

When Sebastian wakes up in the morning, the house is silent and Ciel is gone.

There's a note on the kitchen counter, saying that Ciel had gone to visit Tanaka in the hospital. There's also a list of chores he expects Sebastian to complete and Sebastian wonders if he could just leave town, forget about Ciel Phantomhive.

The boy is tempting, but Sebastian surely would be able to live without him.

He decides not to risk it and begins working on the list of chores, starting with polishing all of the silver.

Surprisingly, there's a large amount of silver in the house and Sebastian polishes all of it, making sure it shines.

Once he's done with that, he washes the dishes, makes the beds, vacuums both living rooms, and cleans the showers.

He makes the bed in Ciel's room and he pauses once he sees the laptop.

_If the video's on there... _

Sebastian decides that it's worth a shot and he grabs Ciel's laptop off of his small desk and takes it to his room.

Sebastian's not well-versed in computers like Ciel is but there's not a password on Ciel's laptop so he doesn't have to worry about hacking into his computer.

It turns out that there's nothing on Ciel's computer though, not a single thing. The desktop is the bland one that's issued with the computer. There are no pictures, the browser history is empty, and there are no documents of any kind.

It's as if this computer just sits around and Ciel doesn't use it for any purpose.

Sebastian wonders if this laptop is just a ploy.

The idea seems ridiculous but Sebastian wouldn't be surprised. He's almost positive that Ciel has another laptop hidden somewhere but Ciel could be home any minute.

He doesn't have time to snoop around so he just puts Ciel's laptop back on his desk and changes into loose workout clothes.

Going to the gym won't be a bad thing, especially when Sebastian has pent up stress and desire that he needs to release in some way.

He spends nearly two hours at the gym, deciding that a break from Ciel and his appealing body is what he needs, just for a little bit.

Sebastian finds that even while he's running on the treadmill, he's thinking of Ciel, thinking of his slender waist and delicate hands. Sebastian doesn't even escape Ciel in his sleep, can't sleep dreamlessly without Ciel making an appearance.

When Sebastian returns to the penthouse, the sweat on his skin is cooling and Ciel's sitting on the downstairs couch on a different laptop than the one Sebastian had been examining this morning.

The difference is very slight but Sebastian catches the faint silver line running around the edge of the laptop that isn't present on the other one. He doesn't mention it to Ciel.

"Where were you?" Ciel questions, looking at Sebastian over the top of his laptop.

"At the gym." Sebastian replies. He wants to go take a shower but he feels like Ciel's annoyed. Maybe Tanaka isn't getting better.

"Well, you should've left a note." Ciel reprimands. He turns his attention back to his laptop and starts typing.

"I apologize." Sebastian murmurs. He manages to not sound sarcastic.

"It's fine. You can go shower if you want. But shower downstairs, I'll be taking a bath later." Ciel says. He doesn't smile exactly but his mouth twitches in a way that lets Sebastian know that he wants to.

_So, that punishment is still in place._

Once Sebastian goes downstairs to shower, Ciel reviews the cameras from earlier in the day and watches as Sebastian attempts to search his computer.

He doesn't find anything as Ciel can tell from the slant of his eyebrows but that's because Ciel had everything embedded in the hardrive. There will be no traces of anything unless you attempt to access the computer's hardrive, something Sebastian wouldn't know how to do.

He takes notes on Sebastian's behavior, writing down how diligently he does his chores but how, by the time he's done, he's as tense as ever before he leaves for the gym.

Sebastian comes upstairs, his hair still damp from his shower.

"Did you want to bathe now, sir?" Sebastian questions. Ciel can't decide if the 'sir' was meant to be derisive or not so he leaves it alone.

"Yes, start the bath. I'll be up in a moment." Ciel replies. Sebastian walks into the bathroom and once the door closes, Ciel sighs.

He thinks it's a good punishment but the idea of being naked around Sebastian makes him... uneasy. When Ciel had been strung out on drugs last night, he'd revealed to Sebastian that his punishment was to be bathing and dressing Ciel.

Ciel had been dizzy with how Sebastian was struggling, the _want_ etched on his face, and the drugs intensified that.

He can't take the punishment back now, his pride won't allow it.

Besides, he's the one in control, he always will be, and there's nothing to fear.

Ciel enters the bathroom wrapped up in a white robe which he removes to enter the tub once it's full. Sebastian doesn't add bubble bath this time and Ciel wonders if that's because he wants to look at Ciel's body.

"You can start with my hair." Ciel tells Sebastian. He has the absurd urge to smile as Sebastian's fingers shake. He has so much power over Sebastian and that thrills him.

Sebastian's hands glide over his skin and Ciel tries not to squirm too much when they graze over the sensitive skin of his thighs.

Sebastian chuckles when Ciel twitches, jerking his leg away from Sebastian.

_Ciel has ridiculous vulnerabilities while he attempts to be such a stoic child._

"Massage my shoulders." Ciel orders, in an attempt to reassert control. Sebastian complies, his large hands swallowing Ciel's little shoulders.

Sebastian finds it horribly difficult to feel the thin little bones of Ciel's clavicle underneath his hands and know exactly how hard he'd have to squeeze for them to break.

Ciel is so fragile and Sebastian could break his paper skin and glass bones. Sebastian could lick every inch of the boy's body from the inside out, head to toe. He could familiarize himself with every curve and sharp edge of Ciel's body.

For now, he'll have to settle for this pleasure-pain, this harsh desire that will probably burn the bones right out of his body.

"Sebastian, go lower." Ciel says. Sebastian swallows and rubs Ciel's actual back, his finger grazing along his prominent shoulder blades and that damn burn.

"That's enough." Ciel says. He stands up and Sebastian's quick to wrap a towel around him, water running down his tiny little body.

Sebastian dries and dresses Ciel with as much restraint as he can muster. It isn't really his forte.

"We'll be returning to work tomorrow, won't we?" Ciel questions once he's in his bed.

"Yes." Sebastian replies. He turns out the lamp next to Ciel's bed, casting them both in shadow.

"Wake me up in the morning around seven. I want biscuits served with breakfast in the morning." Ciel says, turning over onto his side.

"Understood." Sebastian says. He moves to leave the room but Ciel's voice calls him back.

"Oh, and Sebastian? Re-polish all the silver; it didn't look as clean as it could have." Ciel says. He can hear the smirk in Ciel's voice.

"As you wish." _Brat._


	15. Chapter 14: Intense Apathies

In the morning, Sebastian serves scrambled eggs with bacon and biscuits.

His cooking has improved slightly, something Ciel's pleased about. He'd grown rather tired of eating bad food.

"Are we getting a new assignment today?" He asks Sebastian.

Sebastian's already dressed for work, wearing his dress shirt and tie. The only thing he has to put on is his jacket.

"I'm not sure." Sebastian replies. He looks tired, as if polishing the silver for the second time last night and getting up early to make the biscuits tired him out.

Ciel wants Sebastian to be too tired to plan anything against him. He wants Sebastian to be so tired that he'll fall asleep without even thinking of Ciel in any way that is unsavory.

"Hm. Well, I'll be wearing the black suit today." Ciel tells Sebastian.

Sebastian takes the suit from Ciel's closet, smirking when he sees the size. Ciel's so petite for a boy his age and Sebastian loathes how intensely he wants to feel Ciel's fragility all around him, under him and against him.

Sebastian removes Ciel's pajamas and then dresses him in his little black slacks and white dress shirt. He finds it difficult to button the shirt closed when all he wants to do is remove it from Ciel's body.

"I'll tie my own tie." Ciel tells Sebastian, grabbing the smooth material from Sebastian.

It's probably a good thing.

Sebastian is fairly fond of bondage and considers it one of his favorite vices. Although, his desire for Ciel is a vice that surpasses all others. The idea of wrapping that silk tie around Ciel's smooth throat is too tempting.

They leave Ciel's penthouse at 7:30, arriving at Sebastian's office building at 8.

"Do you want me to go get coffee now?" Ciel questions as they get out of the car.

Sebastian pauses, confused for a moment until he remembers that he's Ciel's boss whenever they're at his office.

The thought that that makes Ciel uncomfortable causes Sebastian to smile. He has control over Ciel, for once, and he could abuse that as much as he wanted. Although he won't... not just yet.

"You might as well. Here, pick up a sweet or something." Sebastian says, handing Ciel some cash.

The boy always seems more pliant when he's had some sugar in his system.

Sebastian rides the elevator up to his floor and then enters his office, closing the door behind him. He sits down behind his desk and closes his eyes, just for a moment.

He hadn't slept well last night, tired from polishing all of the silver again, and had to wake up a little earlier than he'd planned to make Ciel's breakfast. The child was going to kill him be it by working him to death or tempting him until his desire turned him to ash.

Ciel enters the room, the sunlight blinding him for a moment, and Sebastian decides that Ciel should stand in the sunlight more often. Ciel looks good in any lighting but the sunlight turns his dark hair a greyish color and compliments his pale features and blue eyes.

"Here." Ciel says, handing Sebastian his latte. Ciel makes sure their fingers don't touch.

He sits in the leather chair he always sits in and drinks his coffee, watching Sebastian with a cool expression. Sebastian's on his laptop, probably pretending to do something while he's thinking about Ciel.

Ciel had noticed the way Sebastian had stared at him when he entered the large office.

He wasn't sure if there was a way to curb Sebastian's fixation but he was going to attempt to. He couldn't have a servant that would betray him at the first chance he got; Sebastian needed to understand that he was completely in Ciel's power.

The office door opened and Mr. Landers walked in, carrying a manila folder with him.

The man was thin and appeared relatively young although his hair was greyish-white. Ciel was assuming he dyed it but he wasn't sure.

"Michealis, you've been assigned to a case up in Montana." Landers murmurs, handing the folder to Sebastian.

"Why do I never get local cases?" Sebastian questions, flipping open the folder.

"The only other person who I trust traveling is Mey-rin and she's... well." Landers doesn't finish his sentence by Sebastian still gets the meaning.

"Fine. How long do I have to stay there?" Sebastian questions. His eyes flicker over to Ciel, who's drinking his latte and watching the conversation with indifference.

"However long it takes you to eradicate the problem. You'll be staying in Houndsworth." Landers says. "Oh, and if you wanted to take your assistant with you again, it's already approved."

Landers exits the room and Ciel narrows his eyes at the man. It's odd that he's willing to allow Ciel to go undercover so much. Ciel is certainly qualified, but his age normally hinders him from similar opportunities. Instead of speaking to Ciel to evaluate his skills, Landers simply ignores him.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Montana." Sebastian sighs, turning to look at Ciel.

"Houndsworth is a resort; it shouldn't be that bad." Ciel replies, crossing his legs.

"How did you know Houndsworth was a resort? I haven't even read the report yet." Sebastian says.

"My aunt stayed there once. She offered to take me but I refused." Ciel says. His Aunt Ann had loved the resort. She'd gushed over the spa and the 'historic landmarks' littered throughout the small town.

"Well, let's hope it won't be too difficult of a case then." Sebastian murmurs. He reads through the folder while Ciel examines Sebastian's office.

It's extremely clean and organized, although Ciel can't tell if that's because Sebastian keeps it that way or because he's never here to mess it up.

How organized someone is tells a lot about that person but Ciel can't really gleam much from this room. He'd have to see Sebastian's apartment to really learn anything about Sebastian's character.

Seeing as how that won't happen, Ciel will just have to continue watching Sebastian over the cameras in his penthouse. The thought that there won't be any cameras in Montana is troubling.

He'll have to be even more careful, make sure that he keeps Sebastian too tired to consider any form of attack. Ciel knows that before their contract is over, Sebastian's desire will either burn out or come to a height.

Ciel isn't sure which outcome is most probable or preferable. He hopes he can deal with either when the time comes.

Sebastian reads through the case report, deciding that it shouldn't be too difficult.

People have been disappearing in Houndsworth, going to visit the resort and never returning. The town is small; looking for the bodies shouldn't be too hard, assuming that the victims were murdered. If they weren't murdered, they'd have to consider a different route.

Sebastian glances at Ciel and watches Ciel's eyes skim over all of his belongings.

Ciel always seems to be thinking and analyzing and Sebastian wonders what Ciel is discerning from his belongings.

Ciel sighs and turns his head, meeting Sebastian's gaze. He doesn't seem surprised to catch Sebastian watching him but apathetic, indifferent.

Sebastian likes to think that Ciel wouldn't look like that with Sebastian trailing kisses down his chest, with Sebastian undressing him and buried in his collarbones.

Sebastian likes to think a lot of things though and he knows that he needs to reign in his thoughts if he wants to remain in control of himself.

He has to keep himself in check, make sure he doesn't breach the contract and ruin his life.

Sebastian has to draw _Ciel_ in through tameness and submission, servility and obedience. Because Sebastian knows, at Ciel's core, his deepest desire is to have complete and utter control.

And if Sebastian offers him that, Ciel wouldn't know what to do with himself.


	16. Chapter 15: Vulgar Vulnerabilities

Sebastian doesn't have to bathe Ciel that night, the boy opting to take a shower.

He uses the extra time to shower himself. He showers in the downstairs bathroom and the hot water on his shoulders feels good.

They're leaving for Houndsworth in the morning, driving there unfortunately. Sebastian doesn't mind the alone time with Ciel but the drive is going to take 17 hours and there's no way he'll be able to drive that long without stopping for a break at some point.

They can either sleep in the car or get a hotel room and Sebastian's positive that Ciel's pampered self would refuse to sleep in the car. The idea of being in a hotel room with Ciel and attempting to resist him seems... unpleasant.

_Ciel's far too tempting for his own good,_ Sebastian thinks.

When he goes back upstairs, Ciel's already in his room, door shut. There's no light seeping out from under the door so Sebastian assumes the boy's asleep. He goes back to his own room and packs his bag for tomorrow before going to bed.

He lies there for a long time and is just about to slip into unconsciousness when he hears the soft pad of bare feet on the floor. Sebastian glances up and notices the shadowy figure of Ciel standing in the doorway to his bedroom, a hand over his right eye.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian questions. He leans over to his nightstand and turns on the lamp.

Ciel looks ruffled and sleepy, his left eyelid slightly swollen from sleep and his right hidden by his hand.

"Come look at my eye." Ciel orders. He moves out of Sebastian's bedroom and walks down the hall towards the bathroom. Sebastian gets out of bed and follows Ciel, entering the bathroom a few moments behind Ciel.

He's perched on the counter and Sebastian tries not to think about how it puts them at almost the same height, at how easily Ciel could wrap his legs around Sebastian's hips. Ciel could draw Sebastian in with his legs, pull him as close as possible.

"Alright, let me see." Sebastian says. Ciel pulls his hand away from his eye and tilts his head up towards Sebastian.

His right eye looks irritated, the white part slightly red. Other than that, Sebastian can't see anything.

"There's nothing wrong with your eye that I can see." Sebastian murmurs. He wants to kiss Ciel's upturned mouth.

"There _has_ to be something wrong." Ciel hisses, clenching his fists.

"Why? Is it hurting?" Sebastian questions.

"No, I'm having vision problems." Ciel sighs. He can see clearly from his left eye but there are black spots in his right, threatening to enlarge and ruin his sight in that eye.

"In your right eye only? How long has this been going on?" Sebastian asks.

It's interesting that Ciel would admit to a fault of any kind to Sebastian. He remembers Ciel rubbing his eye one night at the hotel because he remembers everything about Ciel; Ciel's words and acts are burnt into the back of Sebastian's eyelids. He couldn't forget even if he wanted to.

"Since I was in captivity." Ciel replies stiffly. It's obvious that he doesn't want to talk about it so Sebastian doesn't push the issue.

He wonders though, wonders what those men did to Ciel's eye that would damage it so much that he'd potentially be going blind. Sebastian hates those men, loathes them because they couldn't possibly value Ciel, couldn't give him what he deserved.

"Do you want to call a doctor?" Sebastian asks. A glance at the clock show that it's 1:00 A.M., which might be a problem.

"Not tonight. Are you sure you can't see anything wrong?" Ciel questions. He's agitated and probably worried although Sebastian finds it hard to decipher the boy's emotions.

"May I?" Sebastian murmurs, his hand hovering near Ciel's chin. Ciel nods and Sebastian tilts his face up, towards the light.

Ciel feels like Sebastian fingertips are sapping the warmth from his skin but he ignores that in favor of watching Sebastian study his right eye.  
There are blurry spots of black in his vision and Ciel's worried that he's going to completely lose sight in that eye. When he'd returned home after escaping his kidnappers, the doctor had said that he might lose sight in his eye, although it was unlikely.

Ciel hopes that he doesn't lose sight in his right eye; he doesn't need another weakness, can't depend on Sebastian even more than he already has to.

"No, I can't see anything wrong. We leave for Houndsworth at five in the morning. What would you like me to do?" Sebastian questions. He enjoys seeing Ciel like this, tired and worried, vulnerable and in need of Sebastian.

"Nothing tonight. Just some warm milk so I can get back to sleep." Ciel replies. He hops off the counter and sways for a moment, his depth perception probably off from his faulty vision in his right eye. For one moment, they're close, physically, and Sebastian has to resist the urge to reach out and grab Ciel.

Ciel exits the bathroom and goes into his bedroom, Sebastian heading into the kitchen to warm milk for Ciel. He isn't sure how Ciel likes it so he takes it to Ciel's bedroom on a tray with honey and a spoon.

"Did you want honey, little master?" Sebastian questions and this time the 'little master' tacked on at the end of his sentence _is_ meant to be derisive. Ciel notices it and he narrows his eyes at Sebastian's tone but doesn't mention it.

He doesn't want Sebastian to know how much that gets under his skin.

"Yes." Ciel replies. He shifts up onto his knees and takes the cup from Sebastian, sipping from it experimentally. Sebastian watches Ciel drink the warm milk and notes that he certainly does look like a little master, small but so very proud.

"Put this glass on the counter and then come back in here." Ciel commands, handing Sebastian his empty cup.

Sebastian does as he's told and then returns to Ciel's room. Ciel's under the covers now and he looks at Sebastian, his eyes almost closed.

"Stay in that armchair for the rest of the night." Ciel orders.

Sebastian's surprised at the command but Ciel's already asleep, his breaths even. He sits down in the armchair and falls asleep in the relative silence.

When he wakes up, Ciel's lying in his bed on his laptop.

"You could've slept for five more minutes." Ciel tells Sebastian, continuing typing.

Sebastian rubs the sleep off his face and stands, stretching in an attempt to rid the discomfort of his spine.

"No eye problems today?" Sebastian asks. Ciel pauses his typing.

"No. And Sebastian, don't mention that to anyone." Ciel orders. Sebastian's fond of the idea of a secret between the two of them, something no one else knows about. Although there are quite a few secrets woven between the two of them.

"As you wish."

"Did you already pack my bag?" Ciel questions. Sebastian nods.

"Good, we'll just get breakfast on the way. You can load up the car now and then come back to get me dressed." Ciel says.

Sebastian sighs, still not fully awake, and grabs Ciel's suitcase and then his own, carrying them out to the car. The sun's not up outside, just tinting the edges of the sky as he places their suitcases in the trunk of his car.

He walks back into Ciel's room and Ciel's waiting there, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sebastian dresses him fastidiously, trying not to think about it, about how he's touching Ciel but not touching him the way he wants to be.

They exit the penthouse a few minutes behind schedule and that irks Sebastian; he enjoys punctuality.

"Will we be staying at a hotel?" Sebastian asks. He pulls out of the parking garage and heads towards the interstate.

"No, we'll be driving straight to Houndsworth." Ciel replies.

"I don't think I can manage to drive for 17 hours without stop." Sebastian confesses.

"Then I'll take over once you get tired." Ciel snaps.

He's agitated and Sebastian wonders if it's because Ciel was slightly vulnerable last night, had revealed a small piece of himself to Sebastian.  
Sebastian wants to know Ciel, his exterior and interior, all of him as well as he knows himself. He wants to possess a part of Ciel, be able to lay claim on his soul in some way. A lie that will unite them until it becomes a truth.

Sebastian wants something even more binding than the contract.

"I wasn't aware you could drive." He murmurs.

"Of course I can; I'm sixteen." Ciel responds, crossing his arms.

"Well, we shouldn't have a problem then." Sebastian replies. He merges onto the correct highway and Ciel looks out the window with insouciance.

It's now become a normal day for Sebastian and he finds it surprising how quickly his life changed once he met Ciel Phantomhive.


	17. Chapter 16: Nugatory Sentiments

The eastern part of Montana is prone to colder weather more so than the western part of Montana.

Houndsworth is in the eastern part of Montana.

It's bitterly cold and the temperature difference between Houndsworth and Los Angeles is obvious. Sebastian ends up driving the full 17 hours, deciding that Ciel's eye might potentially be a problem.

"I'm telling you, it's not bothering me." Ciel snaps. He's annoyed and freezing cold, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to warm himself.

Ciel had attempted to turn on the heater only to find that it wasn't working, something that he hadn't expected in the slightest. He's used to his chauffeur driving him around and doesn't normally use his own car.

"We're only a few minutes away now." Sebastian murmurs, pointing towards the exit ramp he's about to take.

Surprisingly, he'd had little trouble with staying awake, Ciel almost constantly complaining or listing facts about Houndsworth. Sebastian was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, not when he was this close to Ciel, not when they were this alone.

Sebastian's never had sex in a car, had never planned on it, but if Ciel was willing he'd pull the car off on some side road. They'll be at Houndsworth in fifteen minutes or so but Sebastian's positive that he could make Ciel come once, maybe even twice, in that amount of time.

The only problem is that Ciel _isn't_ willing and Sebastian needs to do something about that.

For now, he settles on following the boy's commands and doing as he says.

They arrive at Houndsworth around 11:30 A.M.

"Sebastian, I think we should speak to the man that owns the resort. He lives in the mansion on top of the hill." Ciel says, pointing towards a large brick house in the distance.

Sebastian doesn't respond, merely grabs their suitcases from the car and carries them towards the hotel they'll be staying in. Ciel follows him and speaks to the receptionist for the both of them, getting their room number and keys.

Sebastian isn't worried about restraining himself anymore and instead is far too tired to even consider attempting to touch Ciel. When he's exhausted like this, all of his thoughts blend together until it's a mixture of his fantasies and reality, and Ciel, Ciel, Ciel.

Sebastian enters the hotel room first and he places the suitcases on the floor gently because he knows if he acts too hastily, Ciel will make him repeat the process.

He collapses on the bed next to the window without taking his shoes or jacket off.

"Sebastian, what time do you-" Ciel cuts off when he notices that Sebastian's already asleep.

_Idiot,_ he thinks crossly.

Ciel's still cold from the drive over and he's tired too but isn't sure if he'll be able to sleep. It's early in the day and he knows that if he goes to sleep they won't wake up until it's late in the evening and they'll lose so much valuable time.

He decides that some quick investigating would be beneficial and leaves a note for Sebastian on the nightstand after putting on a thick jacket.  
Ciel first just takes a walk around the small town, taking note of the small businesses in case he needs to know where they are. The town is true to its word of 'historical resort'; everything is old-fashioned and made to look like it's from the 1800s. He pays special attention to the morgue, hospital, and city hall locations.

Rather than entering any of the buildings, Ciel decides to just return to the hotel and wait for Sebastian.

He doesn't want to seem suspicious and finds that it's easier to be seen around Sebastian; it helps him stay calm because he feels in control and like he has to keep Sebastian in check, not allow himself to falter.

Ciel returns to the hotel and goes to sleep in his own bed, not weary of Sebastian's presence in the slightest. Sebastian knows the consequences of laying a hand on Ciel and he won't risk it.

Ciel wakes up to Sebastian walking out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. He isn't fond of seeing Sebastian like this, water running down his shoulders and skin visible, but he will admit that Sebastian is a fine specimen, all wiry muscles and lean physique.

_He would be a good model for aspiring artists to draw,_ Ciel thinks.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Sebastian questions, making Ciel jump. It's later in evening and dinner would be more appropriate, but Ciel isn't in the mood.

"French toast." Ciel responds. Sebastian glances at Ciel for a moment before re-entering the bathroom and Ciel wonders what transgression Sebastian was fantasizing about.

Sebastian makes Ciel's breakfast while the boy showers. There's no bathtub in the hotel, only a standing glass shower, so Sebastian won't have to deal with that particular punishment while they're in Houndsworth.

After breakfast, they leave the hotel and walk to Henry Barrymore's house.

It's cold out even though the sun is up and they both have to wear slightly thicker jackets than normal, neither one of them owning an actual coat.

They reach the house after fifteen minutes or so and it's obvious that the man owns the resort judging by the size of his house alone. It's an enormous brick mansion with a wrap-around porch and countless acres.

Ciel knocks on the door, slightly winded from their climb up the hill. The door opens to reveal an attractive maid with silvery-white hair and lavender eyes. She looks oddly familiar to Ciel but he can't seem to place her face in his mind.

"Are you here to see Mr. Barrymore?" She questions, holding the door halfway open.

"Yes." Sebastian responds with a polite smile.

"Well, come inside. You can wait in the sitting room while I go get some tea." The maid murmurs, ushering them into a room and then leaving.  
The house is just like the rest of the town, the inside decorated in Victorian era armchairs, couches, and fine tea sets.

"So, you're the little chihuahua that was sent up here?" A man's voice questions. Ciel and Sebastian turn around to face the voice and find a large bearded man standing before them.

"Mr. Barrymore, I presume?" Ciel questions. The man nods.

"I'm Ciel-"

"I know who you two are! You're from the damn FBI!" The man bellows and it sounds like he's yelling even though he's speaking at normal volume.

Sebastian and Ciel freeze for a moment; this was supposed to be an undercover mission. Barrymore wasn't supposed to be informed of the FBI's investigation.

"You think I don't have friends in the FBI? Well, I do!" Barrymore says. He's glaring at Ciel and Sebastian as if he wants them to drop dead.

"Well, if you know why we're here then why not assist us in the investigation. Are you continuing to plead innocent?" Ciel questions.

"I'm not pleading innocent; I am innocent! Those people were killed by the demon hound!" Barrymore growls.

"The demon hound?" Ciel echos, wondering if the man's delirious. Sebastian's fairly certain that the man's sanity isn't very sound.

"Ah, I don't have time for this! Angela, you explain it to to them!" Barrymore orders, exiting the room.

"I apologize for his behavior; he's under a lot of stress. The demon hound is a curse that's haunted this resort since it was first built in the 1800s." Angela murmurs, sitting down in one of the spare armchairs.

"This village was famous for bear-baiting and when that became illegal, dog-baiting. Disobedient dogs were killed but eventually, disobedient people were killed as well. It wasn't a human killing the disobedient, but the demon hound."

"How did they know it was a demon hound?" Sebastian questions. He's not buying into this story and wishes that he could go back to the hotel and sleep some more.

"There are autopsy reports from back then and the cause of death is clearly stated as abnormal. There were certain toxins in the bites on the victims' bodies that are found in dogs but it was mutated." Angela replies.

"These attacks have been going on since the 1800s?" Ciel questions. He's looking at Angela with a cool expression, with a calm facade that Sebastian enjoys shattering.

"Yes, it's always in the fall from the beginning of November to the end of October. Thirteen people always die every year." Angela says. She's twisting a ribbon on her authentic maid's outfit, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"And how many have died this year?" Sebastian asks.

"Five." She responds grimly. She seems well-educated on the subject but Sebastian can't tell if she's actually a maid here or just playing a part.

"Angela!" Barrymore yells from another room and Angela flinches.

"I should go. I'd tell you to come back, but... well, Mr. Barrymore didn't seem too pleased to see you." Angela murmurs apologetically.

Sebastian notes that she's pretty but he doesn't find her attractive in the slightest. He decides that her face is too sharp, her hair the wrong shade and her mouth lacking a certain pout.

_Ciel's really done a number on me..._

"You're right, we should leave. Thank you for your information." Ciel murmurs. He seems distracted slightly and Sebastian wonders what he's planning.

They exit the mansion and the air feels even colder, the sun setting.

Ciel leads the way, walking down the sidewalk back towards the hotel. There are people milling around now, some festival of sorts going on. There are people dressed in historical garb and the tourists dressed in their clothes, all mixed together.

They arrive back at the hotel just before the sun's completely set.

Ciel grabs his laptop from his bag after he takes his shoes and jacket off. He lies down on his bed and immediately turns it on. Sebastian sighs and lies down on his own bed, turning the television on. The hotel is one of the few locations in the town that had modern accommodations, save for the hospital and the morgue.

Sebastian soon discovers that there's nothing on hotel TV, that's free at least, so he turns to the side and glances at Ciel.

Ciel looks aggravated, although his expression is almost always one of permanent dissatisfaction.

There's always something that displeases Ciel Phantomhive, always some thorn in his side.

Sebastian wants to eliminate Ciel's disgruntled expression, wants to satisfy him in a way that would leave him breathless. Drown him in pleasure until he'd be gasping Sebastian's name and no one else's.

Ciel's most likely a virgin and the idea of taking that from Ciel, of taking something from him that is intangible yet valued in nearly every other culture, is delicious. Sebastian finds it hard to think of Ciel in an impure light. No matter how he tempts Sebastian, it's never consciously. He'll always be innocent, never become tainted by any amount of sin.

Sebastian would love to taint him regardless.

"Sebastian, let's go out for dinner. I'm not interested in eating hotel food tonight." Ciel murmurs, closing his laptop and sliding off his bed.

"As you wish." Sebastian responds. He finds it far easier to respond to Ciel like that rather than asking unnecessary questions.

The contract allows him to be close to Ciel but it also binds him to Ciel in a way that is like a double-edged blade; he adores and abhors it.


	18. Chapter 17: Subtle Seductions

They eat at a restaurant called The White Rose.

The prestigious name hardly matches the small little bar with alleged Victorian era furniture.

"Lovely." Ciel sighs, his hand resting on his fist. He doesn't seem very pleased with the dining experience either.

Ciel orders chicken, deciding it's something that the cooks should be able to prepare with relative ease, and Sebastian orders steak.

They're sitting at a two person table near the back corner of the room. It's loud in the diner, most of the customers gathered around the bar up front.

"What is our next plan of action?" Sebastian asks. He enjoys the effect of the restaurant's lighting on Ciel's skin, the way his lashes look and the shadowed curve of his mouth.

"We're going to the morgue." Ciel replies, keeping his voice low. He can feel Sebastian's eyes on him but he ignores it.

_Great,_ Sebastian thinks glumly. Just a few weeks ago he was traveling to China and doing nothing except looking into suspected informants and now he's visiting morgues to look at dead bodies, bound to a sixteen year old.

Their food arrives and they eat with the noise of the other customers in the background, people laughing and dropping utensils on the tables.  
Sebastian watches Ciel, for lack of anything better to do, and because he likes to. Ciel cuts his chicken up in pieces before eating it, evidence of the etiquette skills that were probably taught to him at a very young age.

Sebastian doesn't know how anyone can sit still around Ciel's hands. They're small and pale, the veins and tendons rather obvious. Ciel's hands are delicate and fragile-looking, just as feminine as the rest of him.

Sebastian would say he has a soft spot for them but, he has a soft spot for Ciel's body in general.

After they finish eating, they return to the hotel and stay there until midnight.

"There's a back entrance to the morgue that I think we'll be able to get into. This is a small town so I doubt there will be an alarm or anything to alert anyone to our presence." Ciel whispers to Sebastian.

Sebastian nods and then allows Ciel to lead the way towards the morgue, following him through the darkness of the shadows behind the buildings. They eventually reach the morgue and Ciel points out the window in the back of the building that he was mentioning climbing through.

"I don't think I'll fit. I have a broader shoulder span than you." Sebastian tells Ciel in a murmur.

Ciel glances at the window and then at Sebastian's shoulders, as if calculating.

"Wait here. I'll go in through the window and then let you in through that door." Ciel tells Sebastian, pointing out the exit door he's talking about. It's the first time in a while that he's used his 'master' tone and Sebastian smirks at the inflection in Ciel's voice.

Ciel opens up the window and Sebastian holds it open, watching Ciel slide in through the small opening. It's a type of basement window that pushes outwards and Sebastian closes it once Ciel's all the way inside the building.

Sebastian waits a few moments and wonders, in the silence, if he could just leave Ciel in the building. After a few minutes, Ciel would notice that Sebastian wasn't out here anymore and he'd return to the hotel, probably wondering where the hell Sebastian was and how he was going to punish him.

Sebastian wouldn't be able to evade Ciel. He just has a feeling that the boy would know exactly how to track him down, even if he changed his name and moved away. Besides, Sebastian would eventually return, wouldn't be able to leave Ciel Phantomhive alone.

"Sebastian." Ciel hisses, holding the door open for him. Sebastian slips inside and closes it behind him.

"We're going to look at the records before we look at the bodies." Ciel says. He's keeping his voice to a low hum and Sebastian decides that he likes it like this, secretive and hushed.

Ciel walks over to the filing cabinets that hold papers and opens the drawers, rifling through them. Sebastian stands guard halfheartedly, mainly paying attention to Ciel.

Ciel's so thin, so regal and stoic, like some kind of cold-blooded prince. Sebastian wants to snap that stoic front, wants to _make_ Ciel feel something so violent and consuming that he wouldn't even be able to breathe.

"Here read this one; I want your opinion." Ciel says, handing a manila folder to Sebastian.

Sebastian tries to focus on the task in front of him but it's hard to when Ciel's next to him breathing, blood running through his veins...

The folder is on a Jim Henries, a man that died from a fatal wound on his calf. It was a bite mark that had got infected. The toxicology report indicated that the DNA from the bite mark was from a dog, but slightly altered. There are pictures included with the report and Sebastian flips through them, his eyes scanning the images with distaste.

"So, what do you think?" Ciel asks. He's leaning against the filing cabinet and Sebastian imagines pressing him back against it, Ciel's thighs wrapping around his waist, the metal handle of the cabinet digging into the ridges of Ciel's spine. Ciel's slender arms would wrap around Sebastian's shoulder, pulling him in even closer.

"I'm not sure. Obviously, he was bit by a dog but... the toxicology report is suspicious and the span of the dog's jaw is far larger than any dog I've ever seen. Could it have been a wolf?" Sebastian questions.

"No, a wolf have been identified in the DNA database. Besides, the jaw span is too large for a wolf in these areas. Maybe for a wolf in Canada or Alaska it would be plausible, but not here." Ciel replies.

"Well, that's my only conclusion." Sebastian murmurs.

"Let's look at the bodies." Ciel says, taking the folder from Sebastian and putting it back in the filing cabinet.

"Sebastian, open it. It's drawer 23-QH." Ciel orders. Sebastian sighs but does as he's told, opening the large drawer containing the body of Jim Henries.

The body's in a black body bag and Sebastian unzips it slowly, feeling disgusted and weary. He folds the bag back and tries not to stare at the man's lax face or gray-tinted skin.

Ciel doesn't seem to have as many qualms as Sebastian, although his shoulders look stiff.

He studies the bite mark on the man's calf for a moment and then tells Sebastian to zip the body bag shut and close the drawer.

"Let's go. We'll talk once we're back at the hotel." Ciel tells Sebastian.

They leave through the exit door and walk back to the hotel under the full moon.

Alois sighs, listening to Lizzy prattle off.

She's blonde and pretty enough, but girls aren't really his thing. Hell, lately boys haven't really been his thing.

Claude's been his thing; Claude's _his_.

The investigation at Halstrom was going fairly well so far although Alois thought it was boring as hell.

Claude wouldn't even have sex with him in the teacher's lounge _or_ in his classroom, something Alois thought was ridiculous. Claude could be so conservative, an endearing trait in Alois' opinion.

However, he was pretty in a masculine kind of way and had gorgeous eyes so Alois could overlook Claude refusing him classroom sex.

"Hey Claude... " Alois murmurs later in their hotel room, glancing over at the older male.

"Yes?" Claude responds. He's laying beside Alois, his glasses off for once.

"Who do you think killed those kids?" Alois asks. He can't find anything good on TV but finds almost everything Claude says amusing or interesting.

"Hm. I'm not sure. Mr. Johnson, perhaps?" Claude responds.

"I think is was Ms. Terotta. That bitch." Alois grumbles. He sticks his tongue out in annoyance at the mere thought of the woman.

"You're lucky that jealousy makes you all the more appealing." Claude murmurs. He presses a kiss to Alois' bare shoulder and Alois squirms even though he likes it.

"I'm not jealous. She's just old as hell and shouldn't be hitting on guys your age." Alois huffs.

"Well, rest assured I'm not interested in older woman, Ms. Terotta especially." Claude says.

The older teacher had made a not-so-subtle proposition to Claude which he had turned down immediately.

"Good, that would've been freaky. She's probably old enough to be your mom." Alois murmurs. He's slightly sleepy and he finds himself drifting closer to Claude as if it's gravity, until his head is resting on Claude's shoulder.

"Goodnight Claude." Alois mumbles, just before falling asleep. Claude doesn't respond, just pushes a lock of Alois' hair behind his ear.

He thinks of Ciel before he falls asleep, thinks of what he'd do to Ciel.


End file.
